With You
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Serie de Drabbles u Oneshots #Romanogers. Capítulo 11: Cornered.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente feliz! Les traigo un nuevo proyecto (Si claro) ehm bueno se me ocurrió que cuando tenga ideas locas, las transformaré en oneshots y eso haré xD porque escribir un sólo fic no me da abasto jajaja. Serán cortos Romanogers, ningún capítulo tiene relación con el otro, serán situaciones entre Steve y Natasha. Espero les guste y me den su opinión si les gusta. Obviamente la crítica constructiva siempre es buena :). Disfruten!

* * *

 **Loneliness**

* * *

 **-POV – Natasha Romanoff-**

Fue la última vez que lo vi. Un par de noches atrás entrenando en la sala golpeando el saco de arena. Steve al parecer tenía insomnio, ya que no despertaba temprano para entrenar en las mañanas. Me parecía extraño, al parecer algo le preocupaba. Desde que llegamos a la nueva base de los vengadores que lo he notado distante, al menos conmigo un poco. Está preocupado, molesto, ya no sonríe como antes. Tal vez si le pregunto se sincera conmigo. O tal vez no me diga nada, como lo ha hecho todos estos días. Realmente, extraño a Steve. Extraño las misiones que teníamos juntos, o cuando le mostraba cosas de la actualidad, incluso cuando me pedía cómo vestirse bien en _'esta época'_. Debo admitir que extraño estar cerca de él…

\- Veo que no puedes dormir… -Noto que los músculos de su espalda se tensan al escuchar mi voz. Se detiene en golpear el saco de arena y voltea a verme. Se ve cansado.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –Me contesta en un susurro, sacándose las vendas de las manos-

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo –Me cruzo de brazos y continúo- Hace días que entrenas en las noches ¿Pasa algo? Bueno, si es que quieres hablar.

Son las 3:00 am de la madrugada de un viernes, aunque podría decirse de un sábado. Tony nos había dicho que nos juntáramos en un bar para divertirnos un poco. Los muchachos fueron, hasta Wanda, que últimamente había estado desanimada. Pensé que Steve había ido, ya que últimamente había estado saliendo con Sharon Carter.

\- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mi Romanoff? –Me dice, mientras seca su rostro con una toalla y me mira detenidamente. Rogers definitivamente está cambiado…conmigo-

\- Bueno, es para que veas que no soy una mujer tan fría como piensas… -Lo observo mientras él guarda sus cosas en el bolso de entrenamiento hasta que cierra el cierre de éste-

\- No he podido dormir bien –Dice mientras salimos del cuarto de entrenamiento-

\- Lo sé, te he visto más de una vez aquí…

\- ¿Me has estado espiando?

\- Soy una espía, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Digo con sarcasmo. Steve medio sonríe y mueve su cabeza- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…últimamente nos hemos alejado y no sé mucho de ti, que descanses Steve –Me doy media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación, cuando siento que toma mi muñeca. Me volteo a verlo-

\- Tal vez…podríamos hablar un poco. ¿Me acompañas a comer algo?

 **-POV – Steve Rogers-**

Mi búsqueda por encontrar a Bucky me tiene sin dormir. No he podido localizarlo, aunque Sam me esté ayudando y se lo agradezco mucho, no he dado con su paradero. Me preocupa bastante. Todas las noches o madrugadas vengo aquí a entrenar un poco hasta que me siento cansado, me doy una ducha y me duermo. Era así hasta hoy, que escuché la voz de Natasha. Y si, la verdad es que nos hemos alejado mucho este tiempo, sobretodo porque ella tenía o tiene una relación con Bruce. Desde ese día que ella no es la misma, al menos conmigo. Pero desde que él decidió irse, Natasha sólo sale para entrenar a los muchachos, come y se va a su habitación. Tampoco he querido preguntarle cómo se siente, pienso que quiere estar sola. Me pregunta si quiero hablar. Es raro, es decir, Natasha siempre se ha preocupado, pero esta vez es diferente. Se estaba por ir a su habitación y repentinamente la tomo de la mano para que no se vaya. Le digo que me acompañe a comer algo para conversar.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina. Le pregunto qué quiere comer, pero sólo quiere tomar un vaso de leche tibia. Se lo ofrezco y ella asiente con la cabeza en respuesta. Yo me preparo un sándwich y una taza de café. Natasha se sienta en la barra que hay en la cocina y yo me siento a su lado. Ella toma su vaso y yo como mi emparedado. Silencio.

\- ¿Y qué tal tus citas con Sharon? –Me pregunta de repente. Realmente no me esperaba esa pregunta, al menos no tan pronto. La observo y noto algo de disgusto al preguntarme eso-

\- Bien… llevamos saliendo un par de meses –Le contesté mientras le daba un mordisco a mi pan- Es interesante…

\- Ya veo –Me responde- Entonces podríamos decir que Steve Rogers ya tiene _'fondue'_ –Ella me dice soltando una pequeña risa traviesa, cosa que yo le respondo de igual manera-

\- No Natasha, aun no hay _'fondue'_ –Le digo recalcando las comillas con mis manos-

\- Entonces tu corazón está bien, eso es bueno –Suspira de manera ¿triste? Bueno tal vez sea porque Bruce ya no está con ella. La entiendo. Sé lo que se siente que alguien a quien quieras no lo vuelvas a ver nunca más-

\- La verdad Nat, es que… -Dejo a un lado el platillo donde tenía mi bocadillo- No sé si sienta algo real por ella…

 **-POV Natasha Romanoff-**

De pronto, Steve me confiesa que realmente no sabe si siente algo por Sharon Carter, que no está seguro completamente, entonces ¿Por qué sale con ella? Tal vez lo haga porque le recuerda a alguien o tal vez por querer olvidar a alguien más. No me atrevo a preguntar, prefiero que él me diga el por qué. Pero debo admitir que cuando dijo eso, una parte de mí se alivianó. ¿Acaso me estoy alegrando que Steve no sienta nada por Sharon?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo, que no estás seguro si te gusta o no? –Le pregunto. Steve se demora en responder. Así que tomaré su silencio como un **sí** \- Bueno Steve…debes sincerarte con ella pronto o ambos sufrirán… -¿Estoy aconsejándolo? Yo, Natalia Alianovna Romanova aconsejando al Capitán América en una situación amorosa. No podía creérmelo-

\- Lo sé. Sé que debo hablar con ella…Quizás en otra cita –Me contesta. Es decir, que las citas anteriores era ¿para terminar con ella?-

\- La sensación de sufrir del corazón no se la doy a nadie Steve –Le digo e indirectamente, coloco mi mano sobre la suya. No me di ni cuenta cuando hice esta acción. Sentí una leve descarga eléctrica al sentir su piel. Noté que Steve se puso un poco nervioso-

 **-POV Steve Rogers-**

Sé que Natasha suele coquetear, lo he visto, muy de cerca. Hasta me ha besado, aunque sea para despistar. Y debo admitir que me encantaría volver a sentir sus labios, aunque sea en una misión, no me importaría en lo absoluto. Y la verdad es que no me molesta que lo haga, Natasha es así, está en su naturaleza. Ella de pronto, coloca su mano sobre la mía. Me estremezco un poco, ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera eso de repente.

\- Natasha… -Susurro-

\- Deberías darte una ducha antes de ir a dormir Steve –Me dice mientras veo que se levanta- Fue bueno platicar contigo, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido…

\- ¿Qué te parece mañana, a esta misma hora? –Le digo y ella voltea a verme, con esa mirada seductora que sólo ella suele mostrar. Cosa que me encanta-

\- ¿Es como…una cita? –Me dice, mientras apoya su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta- Deberías hablar con tu chica primero Rogers…

\- No es mi chica Nat, lo sabes…

\- No, no lo sé… aunque –Ella se acerca a mí. Quedamos casi rozando nuestros labios y me susurra- A mi me encantaría ser tu chica alguna vez… -Dice esto y se va diciéndome buenas noches. Le devuelvo el saludo nocturno-

Me quedo sólo. Pensando. Que tal vez, la oportunidad que me está dando la vida de volver a amar no es con Sharon, sino con Natasha. No lo sé. Pero que trataré de averiguar pronto.

* * *

Debo decir que nunca en ninguno de mis fics había escrito con POV. Ni idea como me habrá quedado, eso lo juzgarán ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado :) ¿Reviews?

¡Saludos!

Atte

Kuchi.-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Bueno aqui les traigo otro oneshot #Romanogers, espero les guste :)

* * *

 **Protection**

* * *

Era un día lluvioso en Nueva York, pleno invierno, aun así la gente igual salía a divertirse por las noches. Steve observaba a la gente caminar (bueno, sólo veía paraguas desde lo alto de la torre de los vengadores).

Pensó también en salir pero ¿Con quién? Thor estaba en Asgard, Clint cumpliendo sus deberes de esposo y su granja, Tony tenía una cita con Pepper, se la debía desde hace mucho. Bruce Banner no estaba en la torre hoy, así que la única persona disponible era…

\- Imposible…

Movió la cabeza en negación. Salir con Natasha Romanoff si que era LA misión de su vida. Y es que realmente no sabía cómo hablarle sobre ciertas cosas. No sabía si era por miedo al rechazo o miedo a lo que ella le dijera, aunque es lo mismo.

El reloj marcaba las 23:30 de la noche. Todos tenían cosas que hacer un viernes en la noche, menos Steve Rogers, ya estaba pasado de edad para hacer cosas de adolescentes o al menos eso pensaba él.

Se dirigió al gimnasio, tomó sus vendas de entrenamiento colocándoselas en sus manos y empezó a golpear el saco de arena. Lo que siempre hacía para matar el aburrimiento.

Estuvo golpeando el saco por más de dos horas hasta que se cansó. Se detuvo y dio un largo suspiro. Levantó su bolso de gimnasio, dirigiéndose a su habitación, cuando se da cuenta que la televisión de la sala central estaba encendida.

\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo Romanoff?

Natasha se sobresaltó. Pensó que estaba sola en la torre, ya que todos habían salido de parranda, menos ella y bueno, menos Steve.

\- Aún no tengo sueño Rogers –Dijo sin mirarlo mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión. Steve se sentó a su lado imitándola-

\- Has estado meses sin descansar bien… Bruce te dijo estrictamente que-

\- Debía descansar… No soy una niña para que me estés regañando…

\- Pues, estás actuando como una.

La pelirroja lo miró finalmente, con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enfadada pero le molestaba que Steve la contradijera, o que tuviera razón en todo. El capitán aún no hacía contacto visual con ella.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que cuides de mí…

\- No, pero es mi deber cuidar de todos Natasha.

\- De todos modos nadie te lo ha pedido… Todos somos grandes, mayores de edad, podemos cuidarnos por nuestra propia cuenta, no tienes por qué hacerl-

\- Basta.

Steve dijo en seco. Natasha ya estaba sacándolo de sus casillas y el capitán generalmente nunca se enfada. La espía no dijo nada más, se hecho más en el sillón cruzándose de brazos.

\- Natasha…

\- Qué…

\- En serio ve a dormir –La miró a los ojos. Natasha sintió un frío por su espalda y le confesó-

\- No puedo dormir Steve…

¿No podía dormir? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el capitán. Pero aunque le preguntase lo más probable es que ella no le diría. Ella es así. Cerrada, misteriosa, distante…pero eso no era impedimento para Steve. Entre más ella trataba de ocultarse, más curiosidad tenía el rubio por ella.

\- ¿Existe alguna razón…por la que no puedas dormir?

Y tal como él lo esperaba. Ella no contestó. Steve suspiró y movió su cabeza. Natasha pudo darse cuenta que estaba _cabreado_ , tal vez por su culpa. Y antes de que se fuera. Ella lo detuvo.

\- Tengo pesadillas… -Dijo en seco- No puedo dormir, porque tengo pesadillas…todos los días.

Steve se dio vuelta y comenzó a escucharla. Era una de las primeras veces que tenía una conversación tan larga con ella. Volvió a sentarse a su lado.

\- Generalmente no suelo preocuparme de las cosas. Sé que lo mío fue horrible, sé que lo que hice antes fue horrible. Pero el fantasma de mi pasado no se quiere ir. Aunque trate de hacer cosas buenas… las pesadillas me recuerdan para lo que fui entrenada y quien soy en realidad…

\- Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma… no es tu culpa lo que te hayan hecho, lo sabes bien.

\- Pensé que sería alguien importante para mi país…pero jamás pensé en las consecuencias que tendría para mi ser lo que soy…una asesin-

\- Una Vengadora.

Natasha se detuvo. Ahora él la miraba, sin despegarse de sus ojos. Tragó saliva y parpadeó rápidamente. No sabía si estaba nerviosa por lo que le dijo o porque la estaba mirando fijamente. Aunque podrían ser las dos.

\- Eso es lo que eres ahora Natalia… -La llamó por su nombre- Y eso es lo que realmente importa.

\- Pero…

\- Hey, estás aquí, con nosotros…somos tu familia. Deja de preocuparte por eso, y deja de auto castigarte…estás bien ahora ¿Entendido? –Steve dijo en tono de regaño, pero no de enfadado. Natasha se sentía como una niña y bueno Steve le mencionó que se estaba comportando como una-

\- Ahora, ¿Cuál es tu misión?

\- Ir a descansar. Lo sé.

\- Muy bien –El rubio acaricia la cabeza de la pelirroja. Y al parecer hoy tampoco tendría una cita en un viernes por la noche. Tal vez será en otra ocasión-

\- ¿Steve?

El Capitán se detiene y voltea. Natasha se levanta del sillón y se acerca a él, quedando casi rozando su nariz. No entiende la reacción de la espía. Está nervioso. Pero así era Natasha, nunca sabes con lo que te saldrá.

\- Me gustaría que fueras a dormir conmigo…

Esto era demasiado rápido ¿Sin siquiera una cita previa? Steve abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Si, quería poder algún día dormir con ella, conocerla, invitarla a salir. Iba a hablar pero ella la interrumpió.

\- Realmente te pones muy incómodo cuando te piden cosas tan sencillas como dormir con alguien… -Se devuelve al sillón-

\- No he dicho nada aún Natasha…pero creo que

\- Te he pedido que duermas conmigo, no que tengamos sexo…

Bueno, Natasha siempre ha sido directa. Pero había una cosa que si le gustaba, hacer sentir incómodo al Capitán América. Le gustaba ponerlo nervioso, hablarle de temas tabú, observar su rostro y lo que va a contestarle. Ella simplemente se encantaba con eso, pero le gustaba. Es decir, un hombre con más de 70 años hablarle de una cita para él ya era una formalidad.

\- Si quieres te puedo acompañar aquí hasta que te quedes dormida… -Dijo finalmente el rubio. Natasha se percató de la tensión que tenía. Ella sólo dio una pequeña risa y fue a buscar una manta-

\- Está bien…acepto tu trato Capitán.

\- Pero prométeme que después-

\- Si, lo sé, no me regañes más. Ahora ven y haceme compañía como el padre que eres…

Steve se acercó a Natasha, cruzando su brazo alrededor del cuello de ella. Se acomodaron bien con la manta mientras veían televisión, alguna que otra película sin sentido. Ambos cerraron los ojos y por primera vez en meses, Natasha pudo descansar. No sabía que era, pero el estar con Steve hacía que su mente y su alma se liberaran de tanta tensión. Bruce le mencionaba que debía liberar mas oxcitocina en su organismo, y al parecer, Steve Rogers era la pieza que faltaba.

* * *

 **Un aviso:** El Fic Visita Inesperada se demorará (no sé cuanto tiempo), porque últimamente no me da la cabeza :( Lo tengo avanzado si, pero me faltan algunas cosas, así que por ahora subiré oneshots para que no me odien (?)

Gracias por sus follows/favoritos/reviews :)

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Contenido Adulto y algo explícito. Ahora si pueden leer :)**

* * *

 **Punishment**

* * *

Estaban reunidos en el Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Volvían de una misión de Cuba. Principalmente era desarmar a un Narcotraficante que trasladaba armamento alienígeno, y obviamente él no sabía que se trataba de eso. Sólo le interesaba el dinero. Una misión sencilla para Natasha, que prácticamente era pan comido. Estaba cansada y sólo quería ir a darse una buena ducha, comer algo y dormir.

\- Arañita, ¿cómo lo pasaste en tu misión? Dime a cuántos les pateaste el trasero

\- A muchos, y si sigues creo que el próximo serás tú…

\- Bueno, sigues con tu mismo sentido del humor y eso es bueno –Le contestó- ¿Y el Capipaleta?

Steve Rogers la había acompañado en esa misión. Ella había dicho que no era necesario, pero Nick le dijo que era indispensable la ayuda del Capitán. Después de que llegaran e ir donde Fury para su reporte final, se habían separado.

\- No lo sé –Se quedó pensando un poco la pelirroja- Y a propósito ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Eso no es de tu importancia… -Natasha lo fulminó con la mirada haciendo que Tony confesara- Digo, estaba arreglando algunas turbinas de los Helicarriers, ya no me mires así.

Natasha medio sonrió con malicia. Ver a Stark nervioso la ponía de humor.

\- Bueno, yo que tú me iría a descansar…estás hecha un desastre.

\- No es necesario que me lo digas, ya me voy. Nos vemos Stark

.

.

La pelirroja se dirigió a su casillero a buscar sus cosas, ropa limpia, toallas, Shampoo, etc. Lamentablemente para la Viuda Negra, el baño y duchas de mujeres estaba en mantención. Y no quería ir a la torre de los vengadores sólo por una ducha. Así que decidió ir al de hombres y para el colmo, había alguien ya ocupando las regaderas. Salía vapor de una de ellas, no sabía quien estaba ocupándolas.

Mientras tanto Natasha esperaba a que el sujeto terminase, se sacó el traje de espía. Ahora solamente estaba cubierta por una toalla alrededor de su esbelto cuerpo. Tomó su cabello sujetándolo con un elástico. De pronto, el agua dejó de sonar. Menos mal porque ya estaba teniendo frío por esperar tanto. Se acercó a las regaderas, pensando que el sujeto se había ido pero no fue así.

Steve estaba cubierto por una toalla alrededor de su cintura y con su mano izquierda tenía otra toalla, secándose el cabello. El muchacho aún no notaba la presencia de la pelirroja, hasta que ella habló.

\- Pensé que te habías ido.

El Capitán quedó helado. Volteó rápidamente para ver si era lo que sus oídos escuchaban y si. Natasha Romanoff que lo estaba viendo prácticamente semidesnudo. La pelirroja estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hace, pero ahora hacía que esa sonrisa lo hacía sentir el triple de incómodo.

\- Qué haces aquí –Fue lo único que atinó a decirle. Seguía su tarea de secarse el pelo con la toalla y ella se acercó de a poco-

\- Las duchas de mujeres están en mantención y tuve que venir aquí.

Steve la miró, dejando la toalla en uno de los bancos. Y a pesar que estaba sólo con una toalla, podía ver sus blancos hombros que resaltaban y su cabello tomado. Se veía hermosa, pensaba para sí. Tal vez algo que nunca le diría. O quién sabe.

\- Y tenías que venir aquí ¿Verdad?

\- No hay mas duchas en el Triskelion que estos… -Dijo, quedando frente a Steve. Ella podía ver su torso aun mojado, corrían gotas que caían desde el cuello hasta abajo y también observaba el trabajado cuerpo del Capitán. Y si, daban ganas de tocarlo, cosa que Natasha se aguantó. Steve en cambio, observaba el cuerpo de la espía, notando que tenía una herida de bala en el hombro.-

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Fue de unos días, pero ya estoy mejor. ¿Qué me dices de ti? –Apunta a uno de sus hombros, que visualmente se veía hinchado-

\- Cuando caíste encima de mí después de que le patearas el trasero a uno de los narcotraficantes y te empujara, pues…esta es la consecuencia.

Natasha sonrió. A pesar que a ella le gusta estar siempre sola en las misiones, cuando asignan a Steve con ella, su corazón extrañamente se acelera. Y es la misma aceleración que siente ella ahora, al verlo así.

\- Deberías ir a verte eso Steve, puede empeorar. –Ella empieza a caminar a la regadera y casualmente, deja caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba de espalda a él. Steve no pudo evitar verla, era como un imán. Y a pesar de lo hermoso que era su cuerpo, el rubio se fijó en varias cicatrices que tenía ella en su figura- ¿Pasa algo?

Steve notó obviamente, que lo estaba provocando. Pero así era ella. Es su característica principal. Y bueno está demás decir que la vista que él tenía era privilegiada. Por otra parte, Natasha hacía esto porque quería. Ella sabe que Steve no ha tenido tanta chance con chicas y no le da por salir. Así que cree que le está haciendo un favor al Capitán. Pero…ese no era el único objetivo de la espía.

\- ¿A qué juegas Romanoff?

\- A nada, ¿Ahora no me puedo sacar la toalla y darme una ducha? –Le dijo con voz seductora. Se dio vuelta finalmente. Steve podía ver su figura completa. Se soltó el cabello que tenía amarrado con el elástico, Se sentía en el cielo. Él la observaba ir hacia la regadera, iba a cerrar la puerta hasta que él la detuvo- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Si, métete pronto.

\- ¿Qué? –La espía no entendía-

\- Que te metas pronto.

Steve la empujó y cerró la puerta de la ducha. La espía no comprendía la actitud del Capitán. Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera enojado. De pronto, él abrió la llave de la regadera, estaba tibia al principio y de pronto empezó a calentarse más el agua, saliendo vapor.

\- ¿Ahora a que juegas tú? –Exclamó un poco asustada Natasha Romanoff, mirándolo a los ojos. Ella era siempre la que mantenía todo bajo control. Pero ahora era al revés-

\- Lo que tu empezaste –La arrinconó, dejando que el agua recorriera todo el cuerpo de la muchacha. Steve estaba disfrutando tener el control en estos momentos.-

\- Yo no he empezado nada –Le respondió. Estaba sonrojada al máximo, aunque con el calor del agua no se notaba. Natasha nunca había estado en una situación así con Steve. Jamás lo pensó hacer, y nunca creyó que él haría esto. Por eso la tomó por sorpresa-

\- Pues, me acabas de provocar, ahora, atente a las consecuencias Romanoff –Su sonrisa era perversa, tan así, que Natasha sentía un poco de miedo. ¿Dónde quedó el Steve Rogers que tenía vergüenza de hablarle a las chicas? Pues ahora, había desaparecido por completo.-

Natasha notó que la toalla que llevaba el rubio se estaba mojando y que de a poco empezaría a bajar por la gravedad. Lo observaba detenidamente. Podía ver como el agua recorría cada uno de sus músculos bien formados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba acelerado.

\- Tu ya te diste una ducha, deberías irte –La pelirroja trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero era imposible, cada vez se acercaba más a ella-

\- Excusas Natasha… -La tomó por la cintura, apegándola a él, mientras se acercaba a su oído, susurrándole- ahora, terminemos con esto ¿Quieres?

Y con ese comentario, la toalla cedió y cayó al piso de la ducha. Ahora estaban ambos desnudos. La viuda negra no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Steve. Era increíble lo que podía hacer el ejercicio. Teniéndolo tan cerca, Natasha empezó a sentir su entrepierna cerca de su vientre.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Preguntó intrigada. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía que esperarse de Steve Rogers-

\- Tú sólo sígueme…

No podía decirle que no. No al Capitán América y menos en esa situación, pues ella lo había provocado y tal como le había dicho, tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Steve comenzó a besarla. Pero no el típico beso tímido, era un beso devorador. Natasha soltó un pequeño gemido que Rogers pudo notar. Empezó a devorar el cuello de la muchacha. Ella sólo se dejaba llevar por los besos de Steve. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo mojado por la ducha caliente. Natasha quería besarlo de la misma manera, pero Steve no la dejaba. No aún.

\- No Natasha…aún no.

Empezaba a enfurecerse. Ella hacía lo que quería. No recibía órdenes de nadie. Bueno a excepción de ahora, que estaba totalmente acorralada.

Steve acariciaba sus piernas de arriba abajo, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Acariciaba sus glúteos y de a poco empezó a subir con sus manos hasta sus pechos. Natasha abrió los ojos. Podía ver que Steve no jugaba, que iba en serio. Pero aún así, ¿Cómo era posible que Steve Rogers supiera hacer este _tipo de cosas_?

De pronto, Natasha no aguantó más y rodeó con una de sus piernas la cintura del rubio, haciendo que la entrepierna del hombre se acercara más a ella. Steve notó la actitud de ella y sonrió para sí.

Apegada a la pared, la pelirroja empezó a moverse lentamente de arriba abajo, haciendo que el muchacho soltara un gemido grueso. Esto hizo que Natasha se excitara más.

\- Así que el tímido Steve Rogers ya es cosa del pasado ¿No? –Dijo agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios estaban hinchados de tanto que los besaba Steve-

\- Digamos que sí… sólo un poco.

Steve aprovechando la pierna de la muchacha en su cintura y sin que ella se diera cuenta, entre los besos que él le daba, Natasha sintió un escalofrío y un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Eran los dedos de él _dentro_ de ella. Ya no aguantaba más la sensación que le estaba provocando el rubio. Lo quería a _él_ ahora ya.

\- Steve…ya basta –Imploraba la espía, suplicando que se detuviera. Pero el continuaba moviendo sus dedos en forma circular-

Escuchaba sus súplicas. Y aunque sonara pervertido, le gustaba ver a Natasha Romanoff acorralada y vencida. De pronto, la espía soltó un gemido algo fuerte, haciendo notar que tal vez, ya era _hora_ …

El muchacho se detuvo. Sacó sus dedos lentamente. Vio a Natasha abrir sus ojos de a poco. Aún el agua de la regadera corría sin parar, chocando con sus senos. Y no paraba. Empezó a acariciarlos con suavidad. Pasó a llevar sus pezones que estaban duros. La viuda negra soltó un suspiro profundo. Pero ahora era ella la que quería estar en _él_.

Rápidamente, Natasha con la agilidad que conocemos, se dio media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él. Steve entendió rápidamente su mensaje. La muchacha apoyó ambas manos a la pared separando un poco sus piernas. Y lo demás, era tarea hecha.

El vaivén era lento al principio, aunque con el agua, el entrar en la chica era sencillo. Steve con sus manos, acariciaba su plano abdomen, pasando nuevamente por sus senos. Le encantaba acariciarlos una y otra vez mientras se movía.

Natasha no podía creer lo que estaba _haciendo_ , ni mucho menos con Steve, jamás se le pasó por la mente tener algún tipo de acercamiento (aparte de algunos besos). En estos momentos lo único que podía hacer era _sentir_. Y le encantaba lo que le hacía. Se sentía deseada y eso hacía que se excitara aún más. El rubio comenzó el vaivén un poco más rápido. Soltó un gruñido grueso y ella también comenzaba a querer más y más.

Rogers con sus manos, tomó las caderas de la chica para acelerar el acto, cada entrada era más fuerte y más rápida que la anterior. Natasha dio un gemido fuerte, haciendo saber que estaba en el clímax, mientras Steve aceleró un poco más, hasta que ambos llegaron.

Natasha cerró la llave del agua y se volteó a verlo. Dios como le gustaba observarlo, literalmente se lo comía con la mirada. Steve recogió la toalla que se había caído y se la volvió a colocar en la cintura, iba a abrir la puerta de la ducha.

\- ¿Y… esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella rodó los ojos como haciendo notar lo obvio. Steve medio sonrió, mientras se dirigía a su casillero en busca de una toalla seca. Encontró una y se la lanzó a ella para que se secara.

\- Esto fue como… un castigo. –El rubio se secaba el cabello. Natasha lo miraba incrédula ¿Castigo? Que habría hecho mal, y si los castigos se pasan así, pues ni modo-

\- No me _jodas_ Rogers… como que un castigo, de qué demonios me estás hablando… _me acabas de violar en la ducha_ … -Se acercó susurrándole lo último. Steve la miró, tenía el ceño fruncido-

\- Niégame que no te agradó y tal vez acepte eso como una violación…

\- Eres un hijo de-

\- Ah, Lenguaje Romanoff ¿Quieres otro castigo?

La espía se alejó de él. Se estaba secando el cuerpo en silencio. Ambos lo hacían. Ya vestida, con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra, se acercó nuevamente.

\- No me molestaría…

Dijo esto último, dejando a un Steve Rogers alucinado. Y la verdad para que estamos con cosas. Ambos querían que esto pasara, quizás no de esta forma. Y tal vez en que otra circunstancia lo _habría hecho_.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo otro oneshot Romanogers. Espero que lo disfruten, es algo depresivo o triste, pero es lo que quería plasmar. No los aburro y que siga la lectura :)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me peretenece.

* * *

 **Repentance**

* * *

Domingo en la madrugada, 03:00 am marcaba el reloj digital en la mesita de noche. Invierno en Nueva York. El frío traspasa las paredes del apartamento de Natasha. Su cama está más helada que de costumbre. Steve se había ido.

Fue una pelea de niños, dos personas que no se ponen de acuerdo. Habían empezado una especie de relación algo formal no hace más de cuatro meses. Tal vez algo pasajero para ella, pero con el tiempo se ha dado cuenta lo mucho que Steve acomoda su vida y la estabiliza por completo.

Se dio vuelta del otro lado. Vacío. Aún recordaba la última vez que él durmió y compartió la cama con ella. Cada vez que llegaban de una misión, el llegar al apartamento era como un paraíso para ambos. Su escondite en donde podían amarse sin ser vistos, ser cautelosos. Extrañaba su aroma. Extrañaba ser acariciada por él. Tan sólo pensar en eso, su piel se erizó por completo. Pero era imposible. Se había ido y tal vez no regresaría nunca. Natasha se aferraba a la almohada pensando que tal vez si cerraba los ojos todo se esfumaría y lo vería aquí, acostado a su lado, sonriéndole y mirándola con esos ojos que hacen que pueda observar todo de ella, hasta su alma.

.

.

\- _¿Steve…?_

\- _…Dime_

 _La idea que pasaba por la mente de Romanoff era imposible, pero quería planteársela al capitán, ya que estaban recién empezando a actuar como una pareja de novios o eso era lo que ella creía. Pero las inseguridades de Natasha hacían a veces, que Steve perdiera la cabeza._

\- _Si algún día te…enamoraras de otra persona ¿Me dirás, verdad?_

\- _¿A qué viene eso?_

\- _No lo sé…es algo que siento que puede pasar algún día…y lo entenderé si pasa._

\- _Nat, no me hagas repetirlo nuevamente. Yo elegí estar contigo y no me he arrepentido de nada…_

\- _Pero…_

\- _¿Tal vez tú sí?_

 _._

 _._

Se sentía culpable. Cada recuerdo que pasaba por su mente era cada paso que daba en falso dando lugar a lo que es ahora: Un cuarto vacío. Más que una habitación sin Steve, era su corazón destrozado. Quería salir corriendo, olvidar todo, desaparecer del mapa. Pero ya era suficiente, había huido demasiado tiempo y ya no quería ser presa de la inmadurez e inseguridad de ella. Lo quería. Pero era más que querer a alguien. Lo deseaba. Natasha sentía que él era de ella y de nadie más. Le daba terror pensar que podía estar con otra ahora. Eso no podía ser.

.

.

\- _¡Natasha ya basta!_

\- _¡Pero es lo que siento! Yo no soy para ti, mírame… quien soy en realidad._

\- _¿Qué pasó con aquellos días… en donde lo que más nos importaba era quitarnos la ropa y amanecer juntos? –Steve perdía la cabeza. Cada vez que Natasha salía con el tema de que ella no era para él, parecía explotar en cólera-_

\- _Steve…_

\- _¿Acaso ya se te olvida todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para estar juntos? No te basta con arruinarlo más… Entiende, ¡estoy enamorado de ti! –Le reclamaba a la espía, pero ella era terca-_

\- _No puedes amarme…y yo no merezco tanta felicidad de parte tuya._

\- _Está Bien…entonces, no tengo lugar aquí._

 _._

 _._

Han pasado cuatro semanas de aquel incidente y Natasha se sentía fatal. No comía ni dormía bien. Tampoco se arreglaba como antes. Le daba lo mismo todo. Se levantó de la cama acercándose al ventanal que daba a las calles de la ciudad. Todo era blanco por la caída de la nieve.

.

.

\- _Ven acá, te enfriarás…_

\- _¿Quieres que me acerque a ti?_

\- _Está nevando Romanoff, al no ser que quieras morir congelada en medio de la nada antes de que vengan en el Quinjet._

\- _Pensaba que al Capitán Rogers le avergonzaba estar tan cerca de una mujer –Dicho esto, se acurruca con él, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del capitán-_

\- _Las personas cambian… -Su mirada era intensa, tan así, que Natasha decía cosas sin pensar-_

\- _Me gusta tu cambio Rogers…_

.

.

Una lágrima apareció en el rostro de la espía. Mil recuerdos se le cruzaban al acordarse de Steve. Cómo es posible que ese hombre la haya dejado en ese estado, se preguntaba una y otra vez. Trataba de llamarlo, pero sus llamadas no eran contestadas. Mierda. Que podía hacer ahora ¿Salir por todo Nueva York buscándolo?

Lo único que tenía en mente era ir a un bar a toma algo fuerte y olvidarse de la situación aunque sea por un día. Pero le parecía algo patético ir a beber sola.

.

.

 _Bebieron tanto una noche, que Steve por primera sintió que se embriagó de verdad. Natasha reía a carcajadas por las estupideces que él decía estando así._

 _Como siempre, habían llegado al apartamento de la pelirroja. Rápidamente se despojaron de sus ropas, formando un camino desde la puerta hasta la cama y comenzaron a besarse, como si el mundo se acabara hoy día mismo. Tal vez Stark tenía que ver con los tragos ese día en esa fiesta, pero algo había que agradecerle al filántropo. Era que Steve estaba sonriendo más que hace 70 años. Y era algo que Natasha disfrutaba ver y más si ella era responsable de su felicidad._

 _._

 _._

Tal vez debía dejar de ser tan egoísta y acepta la realidad: Ella lo _ama_. Si, lo creía cada día que pasaba porque sin su presencia, se sentía angustiada, triste, sin ganas de vivir. Pero ella era testaruda. Se volteó hacia la cama que yacía vacía. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella ahora. Se dirigió a la cocina a beber un poco de agua. A pesar del frío Natasha sólo tenía una polera negra de tirantes y ropa interior del mismo color con transparencia, algo que a Steve lo volvía loco recordó ella. Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar eso. Jamás imaginó a Rogers en una situación así: Salir, Citas, ir a beber, _terminar juntos_ quien sabe donde _…_

Natasha agradecía haberlo conocido y haber compartido tanto tiempo con él. Le había enseñado muchas cosas y había aprendido a dejar las mentiras atrás. Las heridas sanan con el tiempo, pero cuando llego Steve a su vida, había sido su verdadero bálsamo. Ahora sin su compañía, las heridas empezaban a arder poco a poco.

Terminó de beber su vaso de agua dirigiéndose nuevamente a su cama, cuando sintió un ruido en la puerta. Se volteó y de a poco, Natasha fue acercándose a la cocina abriendo un cajón donde tenía una pistola en caso de emergencia, después de todo, eres una espía las 24 horas. La cerradura empezó a moverse. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirroja ¿un ladrón? Quién sabe. Se dio cuenta que no estaban tratando de romperla. Dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta antes y se encontró con esa figura que extrañaba tanto. _Steve_.

Silencio. Sólo se observaban el uno al otro en medio de la madrugada. Natasha notaba a Steve cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en días al igual que ella, al menos era lo que podía deducir. Vestía casual, jeans, una polera azul marino y una chaqueta negra. Ya ni comparado de cómo se vestía antes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

\- ¿Me dejarás pasar?

Natasha aún no bajaba el arma, y era que se sentía desprotegida. Steve la observaba serio, aunque no sabía descifrar su estado de ánimo, no se veían hace dos semanas. El muchacho bajó el arma de la pelirroja, haciendo que ésta se sintiera estúpida y lo invitó a pasar. Sus pasos eran cautelosos, como si fuera la primera vez que veía el apartamento de la rusa.

No sabía cómo actuar frente a él. ¿Le contaría sobre lo mal que ella lo pasó? De pronto Steve se voltea a verla, aún con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Ganaste Natasha…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que ganaste esta batalla…

\- A que te refieres Rogers

A pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados, a Steve no le gustaba que Natasha lo llamara por su apellido, después de todo se conocían _bastante_ como para pretender que nada ha pasado. Hizo una mueca de molestia con eso último y la pelirroja notó el cambio en su rostro.

\- No puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

Steve se veía cansado. La espía pudo notar que él tampoco lo pasó bien después de la última discusión que tuvieron. Natasha sentía ganas de correr y abrazarlo. Decirle que estaba arrepentida de todas las cosas que le dijo, que en realidad tenía miedo de volver a sentir amor por alguien. Pero era cobarde.

\- Steve…

\- Dime que… dime que tengo que hacer para olvidarme de ti.

Eso le llegó como una verdadera bala soviética en su pecho. Steve vino a decirle que deseaba olvidarla. Sus palabras eran un balde de agua fría, jamás esperó algo así de él. En medio de la oscuridad, Natasha con cuidado se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la mirada perdida. La verdad era que no quería terminar así con el capitán.

\- No… No digas eso todavía…

\- Natasha, entiende, lo nuestro no funcionó y no funcionará…

\- Espera…

\- Sólo vine a decirte, que me encantó estar contigo… que no me arrepiento de nada. Trataré de seguir sin ti.

\- ¡Steve detente!

Rogers abrió los ojos al escuchar a Natasha, pero le puso atención. La chica que tenía la mirada perdida se levantó de la cama y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, hinchados y rojos. A Steve se le partió el alma verla de esta manera. Pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

\- No puedes irte…

\- Natasha, ya lo intentamos…tus inseguridades hicieron que esto se haya ido a la mierda… ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¡Lo sé! Sé que es mi culpa, soy una cobarde conmigo misma…contigo también…

\- ¿Entonces? Si lo sabes, que piensas hacer…

El soldado a pesar de que sonaba serio y decidido, en el fondo de su corazón no quería dejar a Natasha. Más si estaba en esas condiciones. Sentía que debía protegerla a como dé lugar, pero cuando lo hacía, ella se molestaba. Así es Natasha.

\- No lo sé…

\- Siempre llegamos a lo mismo Natasha… si no sabes que quieres, yo no puedo decirte que hacer… -Steve tomó el pomo de la puerta y la vio por última vez-

\- Yo…

\- Adiós Natasha…

La puerta se cerró para siempre. Él jamás volverá. Nunca le dirá que estuvo arrepentida de todo lo que pasó, que en realidad ella si estaba enamorada, que sí quería cambiar todo. Los miedos pueden ser tu peor enemigo y puedes perderlo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

* * *

Sé que no fue un final feliz, pero siempre hay oneshots donde terminan bien xD y quise hacer algo distinto, pero no maté a nadie!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y aprovecho de promocionar nuestro fic con **Ary Lee _"Desconocida"_** , lo encontrarán en el perfil de ella :) ! Es Romanogers.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

Este oneshot se publica en Fanfiction . Net y Wattpad!

* * *

 **The Past**

* * *

No podía de dejar de pensar en ella. En la chica que le robó el corazón en el nuevo siglo. A veces creía que se había vuelto loco, ya que para él Peggy había sido su único amor, pero comprendió que la vida da muchas vueltas. Y desde el fallecimiento de Margaret, que se ha sentido muy solo. Había sido su único apoyo desde el comienzo de su aventura por convertirse en el mejor soldado del mundo y la única en comprender sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Steve, _"Busca tu felicidad mientras puedas"_. Y es que no quería aceptar la realidad, un mundo sin ella, que iba a hacer solo.

Han pasado los días, meses y años que ese vacío ahora lo llena otra persona. Una muchacha no tan simple de carácter, luchadora, fuerte. Pero tenía miedo, como todo ser humano. Podía enfrentarse de nuevo a todos los hombres de Red Skull, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ella. A veces creía que el amor era erróneo o tal vez no era para él, ya que se encontraba pasado de moda. Las citas ya no son como antes ni las relaciones humanas. Pero él era un hombre del pasado y quería demostrar que haciendo pequeños actos se podía conquistar igual.

Mientras pensaba en su sillón, recordó cómo se habían conocido por primera vez en ese Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D., tan sólo era un agente más de aquella organización que estaba por conocer Steve. Pero lo recordaba, tenía ese recuerdo en su corazón. Se sentía estúpido. Con noventa años y seguía sintiéndose como un adolescente.

De pronto sintió que alguien quería entrar a su apartamento. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió el pomo del a puerta. Era Natasha. Estaba mojada por la lluvia. Steve ni se había percatado de la tormenta, estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos. La veía tiritar de frío. Al ver que el no reaccionaba la muchacha habló.

− ¿Puedo?

− Si, lo siento –La deja entrar. La pelirroja pasa rápidamente al baño para secarse y escurrir su cabello−

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pasa una toalla para que se seque−

− Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte ¿Interrumpí una cita?

Steve odiaba que Natasha lo molestara con ese tipo de cosas. Claramente estaba completamente sólo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o mejor decirle "Estaba pensando en ti".

− Sabes que no soy de ese tipo de cosas Nat –El rubio se dirige a la cocina y pone a calentar algo de agua−

− Lo sé, me encanta molestarte.

− Quítate esa ropa, te resfriarás.

− Tienes razón… ¿puedo usar tu ducha? Sólo serán cinco minutos.

El soldado fue a su habitación y le pasó algo de ropa y una toalla. Natasha le agradeció y entró nuevamente al baño cerrando la puerta. Se quedó mirando la puerta del baño pensando en por qué él actúa así con ella. Ella tal vez no lo note, pero Steve frente a ella retrocede de a poco y tampoco puede negarle cosas. Es como si tuviera que estar pendiente de ella inconscientemente. De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Natasha cubierta con su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y tomando una pequeña para el cabello. Steve se quedó perplejo al verla y la pelirroja notó esto.

− ¿Pasa algo?

− No es nada… herví agua para que tomes algo caliente ¿Café?

− Sólo sírvelo, ya me conoces –La pelirroja le sonríe, haciendo que Steve se sintiera ya más incómodo de lo que ya está–

Natasha se dirige a la habitación del soldado para vestirse. Nota muchas cosas antiguas, fotos, recuerdos y algunas medallas. De pronto una fotografía llama su atención: Margaret Carter, más conocida como _'Peggy'_. La recordó porque cuando huían de HYDRA el año pasado, en una base militar secreta estaba su fotografía. Steve nunca le ha contado sobre ella ni su historia, pero de lo que si se sabía, que cuando Steve permaneció congelado, ella encabezó el desmantelamiento de casi todas bases de HYDRA, fue muy conocida por eso y de ahí nació S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero no quería meterse en ese terreno, tal vez fue importante para él y ella no iba a entrometerse en algo tan privado.

– Veo que la reconoces… –Natasha se giró rápidamente, Steve estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, quizás hace cuanto tiempo estaba ahí parado–

– Si… es decir, la chica que conociste en tus años. Veo…que fue muy importante para ti.

– Lo es… llegué tarde a mi cita con ella.

El soldado recordó ese momento cuando iba a estrellar el avión en el hielo mientras hablaba con Peggy. Notó a Natasha ahora incómoda, estaba mirando hacia otro lado un poco distraída.

– Vístete Nat, te puedes enfermar. El café está en la mesa para que lo tomes caliente.

– Steve, lo siento…

– No hay problema… date prisa. –Dijo cerrando la puerta para que la espía se vistiera–

Tal vez había metido la pata en algo. Mierda lo único que no quería era hacer sentir mal a Steve y terminó lográndolo de todas maneras. Se quitó la toalla y se puso una polera y shorts que él le había prestado. Obviamente le quedaban algo grandes pero era mejor que estar con ropa húmeda. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el soldado sentado en la silla del pequeño comedor, bebiendo café. Se dio cuenta que también había prendido la calefacción. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó frente de él.

– Gracias…

– Tenía un baile pendiente…y llegué cuarenta años tarde –Empezó a decir de pronto. La mujer parpadeó un poco no entendiendo a qué se refería y recordó la foto de Peggy– Ahora en lo único que pienso, es por qué sigo vivo, si de igual forma, todo lo que hice en el pasado está volviendo a suceder…

– Steve…

– Suena ridículo cuando lo dices… –La miro a los ojos– Sé que no te he contado cosas de mi pasado, tampoco me molesta contártelas Nat… y si piensas que me hiciste sentir mal al recordar, no fue así…

– Pensé que si. Sé que es un tema importante en tu vida, algo personal, yo no soy quien para meterme en eso o saberlo, sólo soy una compañera de trabajo.

– Pero estás aquí conmigo… te presté mi baño, mi ropa y ahora estás tomando un café…

– Bueno…más que compañeros de trabajo, lo sé, tenemos un poco más de confianza. Pero eso no significa que tenga que meterme en tus cosas Steve, entiendo que sea algo importante y lo respeto.

– Lo sé, por eso te estoy contando…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque confío en ti, ya te lo he dicho…

Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras escuchaba a su compañero de batallas. Si, tenían una relación cercana desde la última misión, más que compañeros eran amigos o hermanos, pero Natasha sentía miedo de llegar a ese punto donde los sentimientos se mezclan. Le tenía mucho cariño a Steve, eso no lo negaba, pero tenía miedo de sentir más que cariño por él.

– ¿Y me contarás por qué llegaste aquí? Tu apartamento está a 3 cuadras del mío –Ups, Natasha está en problemas. Bueno, tendría que decirle la verdad–

– Pues, quería venir a verte… ¿No puedo?

– No, está bien…pensé que venías arrancando de algo, como es de costumbre –Dijo riendo un poco. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de desagrado, ahora era Steve quien molestaba a su amiga–

– Bueno, no siempre mi día a día se convierte en peleas, hay veces que tengo un día normal, como hoy…

– Podrías haberme llamado…

– Prefiero las sorpresas…

– Como es tu estilo…

Ambos se sonrieron. Se quedaron callados un par de minutos. Ahora el silencio les parecía algo incómodo. Steve miró la hora, era tarde y estaba empezando a nevar. Cerró las cortinas y fue a su habitación. Natasha se quedó sentada en el comedor, mirando la taza de café que le había servido el rubio. No sabía en que estaba pensando cuando quiso venir al apartamento del soldado. Simplemente había salido a comprar, se detuvo un momento y como si sus pies la guiaran por si solas, de pronto se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de él. Sacudió su cabeza, realmente estaba confundida y era lo que no quería sentir.

– Natasha…

– ¿Sí? Dime

– Acuéstate, hará frío esta noche.

– Pensaba irme, de todas maneras ya no llueve, así que no te preocupes. No quiero molestarte.

– No me molestas y no me vas a dejar con la cama hecha, le puse dos frazadas más para que descanses. Noté tu herida en la cadera, déjame examinarla.

Steve se había vuelto más perceptivo y observador. Natasha le hizo casi y fue donde él. El rubio sacó un pequeño botiquín de emergencias de un cajón. Le subió un poco la polera y bajó un poco el pantalón corto. Y claramente tenía una herida de cuchillo, estaba secándose pero era reciente.

– ¿Es de ayer?

– Si… –Limpió la herida cuidadosamente con suero fisiológico y colocó un apósito–

– Ya está.

– Vaya, eres experto en estas cosas…

– Cuando estás en guerra tienes que saber curar a tus compañeros… ¿De quién arrancabas ayer?

– De nadie importante Steve… fue sólo un ajuste de cuentas con un ladrón Ruso. Me conocía, quería asesinarme y bueno…Lo demás ya lo sabes.

– ¿Lo mataste?

– Ya no hago esas cosas Steve… lo deporté. Ahora debe estar viajando a su país natal.

Natasha ya no era la misma de antes y eso lo podía notar. Le gustaba ese cambio, bueno él siempre ha sabido que desde que entró a S.H.I.E.L.D. su vida cambió rotundamente.

– Bueno, descansa Nat –Steve se levantó de la cama a lo que Natasha lo detiene–

– Pero podemos dormir los dos aquí, tu cama es bastante amplia… y Hey, sólo dormiremos, no haremos nada que no quieras hacer –La rusa dijo y pudo ver la cara de Rogers reir. Le gustaba molestarlo, de verdad disfrutaba verlo sonreír–

– Yo debería decir eso porque eres mujer, pero está bien, dormiré contigo.

– Además hará frío, necesitaré compañía…

Dicho esto, Steve se metió en la cama junto con la pelirroja. Parecían un verdadero matrimonio cuando no lo son. Natasha miraba televisión y Steve leía un libro a su lado.

– Si quieres…podemos salir mañana.

– ¿Por qué?

– Para que retomes tu baile… si es que quieres….

– No está mal… si es que Fury no nos avisa de algo amenazante para la tierra, tomaré tu invitación.

– Sé que no soy Peggy y sé que tal vez no logres olvidarla y lo entiendo… pero siempre puedes conocer a otra persona, ya que no has querido aceptar ninguna de mis citas con chicas que te he conseguido, tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta.

– Es que…quería salir contigo.

– ¿Qué?

– Sé que no debo aferrarme al pasado, siempre recordaré a Peggy. Pero hay algo en lo que ella tenía razón…seguiré lo que dice mi corazón y te haré caso Nat.

– ¿O sea que, siempre quisiste salir conmigo? –El muchacho apaga la luz de la mesita de noche y se acomoda para dormir, dejando a Nat confundida– ¡Rogers! No te duermas…

Esa noche que ambos durmieron juntos, Steve se acurrucó a Natasha por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos inconscientemente. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y lo dejó, acomodando su cabeza para dormir. Hacía frío por la nevada, pero con Steve durmiendo cerca ni lo sentiría. Jamás pensó que algo así podría pasar con él. Y le gustaba cada vez más.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola a todos! Aquí subo otro oneshot #Romanogers. No fue lo mejor del mundo, lo sé :'). ¿Ya vieron los adelantos de Civil War? estoy emocionadísima y falta cada vez menos para verla.

¡Saludos a todos! _o/

 **Atte Kuchi.-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me Pertenece.

* * *

 **Date**

* * *

– ¿Y qué opinas de tu primera cita formal?

Natasha quebró el silencio. Estaban en Central Park, tomando un helado, viendo como los niños juegan y gente pasea sus mascotas un domingo por la mañana. Steve aún no se acostumbraba al cambio. Las mujeres de los años cincuenta tenían otros intereses que las mujeres del actual siglo veintiuno. Pasó su mano por su cabellera rubia y la miró.

– No está mal.

– Te veo poco convencido –Entrelaza su mano con la de él. Steve toma su mano de igual manera. Notaba al soldado algo tenso–

– La verdad, es que estar en un mundo en donde exista tanta paz, me hace sentir incómodo.

– Te entiendo. Combatiste mucho en el pasado. Pero es tiempo de que descanses ¿No lo crees?

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –Steve da vuelta la conversación–

– ¿De mi?

– Tú también, peleaste mucho, y ahora que te observo, te ves relajada…

– Eso es porque ahora tengo una muy buena compañía.

El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia el parque. No sabía que era, pero cada vez que Natasha decía comentarios así, se sentía estúpido sin saber que decir. Le costó mucho declararse a la pelirroja, y ni siquiera era por miedo a las mujeres. Es que Natasha Romanoff es una mujer muy especial y lo menos que él quería, era hacerla sentir mal o incómoda.

– Deberías relajarte Steve… seguimos trabajando en misiones, pero ya no es como antes.

– Lo sé, sólo debo acostumbrarme más.

– Buena elección –La muchacha se levanta de la banca sin soltar la mano de Steve– ¿Caminamos?

Ambos empiezan a caminar lentamente entre medio de los árboles, de los cuales caían pequeñas hojas indicando que el verano se acabaría.

Desde que conoció a Natasha, su mundo cambió totalmente. Le había enseñado muchas cosas que desconocía y se lo agradece hasta el día de hoy.

De pronto, Steve detuvo el paso, haciendo que Natasha se girara para preguntar que sucedía.

– ¿Steve?

Sin previo aviso, el rubio la acercó hasta su cuerpo, juntando sus labios en un profundo beso, que no dejaba de ser tierno a la vista de todos. La espía había visto cambiar la manera de ser de Rogers, pero desde cuando se había vuelto tan atrevido. Natasha rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del soldado. Le encantaba cuando Steve hacía eso de improviso. Se separaron por falta de aire.

– Vaya, eso no me lo esperé.

– Era la idea.

– Me sorprendes cada día más, Steve –Le sonríe–

– Todos los días tengo que enamorarte más, es mi trabajo.

– Sabes que no es necesario, mis ojos sólo te ven a ti.

– Pues me encargaré de que sea así siempre.

Besó su frente y siguieron caminando hasta el final del parque. Ambos estaban ansiosos por saber cómo podría ser su próxima salida. Natasha ya tenía algo en mente. Y al igual que él, ella se encargaría de hacerlo sonreír.

.

* * *

.

Buenas Tardes amiguitos. Aquí les dejo un oneshot mas corto que los anteriores. Quería escribir algo pequeño y meloso. Lamento si fue tan así. Bueno si desean escribirme que les pareció, abajo está la cajita de comentarios.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Contenido explícito +18 (Romanogers)

* * *

 **Something About Us**

* * *

Jadeos se escuchaban en una de las habitaciones de la Torre de los Vengadores. Cortinas cerradas, prendas de ropa tiradas en la alfombra que formaban un camino llegando a una cama. Los gemidos eran un poco silenciosos y a veces se escuchaban con un poco más de volumen.

Era la oportunidad perfecta, ya que no había nadie, sólo ellos dos. En su melancolía, en su soledad, ambos se deseaban pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decírselo a los ojos. Pero al mirarse, sentían aquel deseo de unirse de una vez por todas. No era la primera vez que lo hacían. Tal vez era la tercera o cuarta vez en la semana, ya que llevaban meses así, quién sabe. A veces era _él_ quien quería y a veces _ella_. Pero por alguna razón no se decían nada, sólo iban a aquella pieza, se besaban con lujuria quitándose la ropa como si les quemara la piel e iban al acto en sí.

Pero esta vez, Steve sentía que esto más que un juego, era una lucha constante contra su instinto masculino, su instinto de hombre. Creía que esto no era lo correcto, no estaba bien tener sexo casual. Él siempre pensó que primero había que gustarse, enamorarse, casarse y después _lo demás_. Pero Natasha lo convencía que no era necesario seguir todos esos pasos para alcanzar la felicidad, y que el orden de los factores no alteraba el producto, a menos que él lo quisiera.

Estaban en una posición normal, esta vez él arriba de ella. El vaivén de ambos era casi sincronizado. Natasha rodeaba la cadera de aquel hombre con sus piernas arqueando la espalda cada vez que Steve entraba en ella. Él la tomaba por la espalda, besándole el cuello sin dejar de moverse porque sabía que a ella le _encantaba_. La espía en esos momentos sólo se limitaba a sentir, a sentir como aquel hombre de buenos sentimientos la hacía _suya una vez más_. Se sentía la mujer más plena del mundo esa noche. Tal vez porque en este tiempo que llevaban haciendo esto, lo quería de verdad.

Steve sólo se preocupaba de hacer sentir a Natasha todo el placer que podía ofrecerle. Se sentía bien al saber que a ella le gustaba todo lo que le hacía. Amaba ver su rostro jadeando, le encantaba ver que al entrar, ella mordía su labio inferior y lo que más le daba placer eran sus gemidos y suspiros. Se volvía loco. Acariciaba sus senos suavemente con ambas manos. Podía sentir en sus manos como aquellos botones de color rosa se ponían duros con el tacto.

De pronto, Natasha tomó su rostro con sus manos y lo besó profundamente. Steve la abrazó completamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se le saliera un gemido más fuerte. Casi en dos segundos, la pelirroja estaba encima de él, haciendo que el Capitán retrocediera en llevar la delantera. La chica tomó las manos de Steve y las colocó suavemente en su vientre. Ella mientras estiraba su espalda y su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Steve recorría con sus manos el cuerpo perfecto de la espía. Dios como le encantaba verla desnuda. Sentía que su cuerpo ardía cada segundo que pasaba.

La muchacha empezó a moverse rápidamente dentro de Steve. Quería llegar al clímax pronto, no quería esperar un minuto más y menos cuando vería el rostro del capitán disfrutando cada momento de placer que ahora ella le estaba dando. Le encantaba verlo así, le encantaba saber que sus perversiones le gustaban y más que él le seguía el juego. La excitaba demasiado saber que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Y ya no aguantaban más. Steve tomó con sus manos los glúteos de la muchacha ayudándola para que se apresurara en llegar tanto como él quería del mismo modo. Los gemidos aumentaban cada vez más. Natasha abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella mirada profunda de Steve, aquellos ojos celestes la hacían sentir que podían ver su alma. La chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo cosquilleos en todo su cuerpo, las manos del capitán que la recorrían por completo y aquel miembro que hacía de las suyas dentro de ella. Iban cada vez más rápido, Steve estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, jadeando fuertemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Natasha estaba húmedo por el sudor. Observó de reojo el rostro de la pelirroja, que al parecer también estaba a punto de llegar al igual que él, aceleró el ritmo haciendo que ambos gimieran secamente.

Natasha poco a poco cayó encima del torso desnudo del súper soldado aún jadeando y suspirando rápidamente. Steve la rodeó con sus brazos acomodando su cabeza. Besó su frente tiernamente mientras acariciaba su roja cabellera. Solamente una sábana blanca cubría sus cuerpos. Ambos sabían que esto tendría un final algún día. Pero ninguno de ellos se sinceraba completamente.

– ¿Steve? –Habló la espía, luego de que pasaran unos 10 minutos en silencio

– Dime… –Respondió el soldado, suspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados–

– Sabes que esto ya no es normal…

– No lo sé… en mis tiempos no se hacía esto si no era para casarte toda la vida… –Le contestó aun con los ojos cerrados–

– ¿Te molesta que… sigamos haciendo esto? –La pelirroja le preguntó con un tono de preocupación, mientras jugaba con sus manos en el pecho de él–

– Para nada Nat… si quieres que te sea sincero… _me encanta_ … –La miró a sus ojos. Natasha de pronto sintió un escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo completo. No se esperaba una respuesta así de Steve, tan abierto de mente–

– ¿De verdad? –Ella lo miró sorprendida y Steve sólo asintió con la cabeza– Vaya, es increíble lo mucho que has evolucionado en poco tiempo con respecto a estos _temas_.

– Si, hasta yo me sorprendo de mí mismo –Sonrió levemente. A Nat le encantaba verlo sonreír–

– Pero… lo haces porque, ¿tú quieres hacerlo? –Le preguntó la viuda negra, queriendo saber más. Nuevamente el capitán asintió– Bueno es normal… eres un hombre y los hombres siempre tienen _ganas_ … –Steve la miró incrédulo y le preguntó–

– ¿Y tú no sientes lo mismo? Porque si me dices eso, no te lo creo.

– ¿La verdad?

– Pues si… me estoy sincerando contigo después de… ¿meses?

– Entonces te diré que… me _encanta_ hacer esto contigo Steve… –Le respondió Natasha seductoramente, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios–

– Tal vez…yo no sea el correcto Nat.

– Y puede…que este tampoco sea el momento correcto Steve… pero lo que sí estoy segura…es que hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos.

– Si… también lo creo –Steve tomó su pequeña mano y la entrelazó en la suya– ¿Quieres compartir…este secreto conmigo? –El capitán la miró y sintió muchos nervios. Aunque era extraño después de todo lo que habían hecho hace un momento-

– ¿Sólo entre los dos?

– Si… sólo entre nosotros dos… –Le susurró despacio, separando un mechón de cabello rojo de su rostro–

Natasha no dijo nada más y lo besó. No sabía si sentía amor o no, pero lo que sí sabía, es que era la mujer más afortunada del planeta al estar con el mejor hombre del mundo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. No podía creer que Steve estuviera con ella, aún pensaba que era sólo un juego de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y si, Natasha se sentía así y no le daba vergüenza sentirlo.

Y quizás cuántas veces más tuvieron sus encuentros. Nadie lo sabe. Sólo que por el momento lo que sí sabían, era que había algo entre ellos que sólo compartirían en secreto.

 _It might not be the right time  
I might not be the right one  
but there's something about us i want to say  
cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
it might not be the right time  
but there's something about us i've got to do  
some kind of secret i will share with you  
I need you more than anything in my life  
I want you more than anything in my life  
I'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
I love you more than anyone in my life._

Daft Punk - Something About Us

 _._

* * *

 _._

Quise agregar este oneshot a mi fic de oneshots (?) Lo sé, sonó extraño. Pero estaba solito por aquí. Sé que algunos y algunas ya lo leyeron, pero como corresponde a un corto, lo quise agregar aquí :). La verdad no sé si catalogarlo como SongFic, pero recuerdo haber escrito esto inspirándome en este hermoso tema de uno de mis grupos favoritos de la electrónica y house.

Para las personas que no lo hayan leído, déjenme un comentario en la cajita de acá abajo.

Muchas gracias!

Atte

Kuchi.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** Letra _cursiva_ es flashback de Natasha.

* * *

 **Feelings**

* * *

No sabía muy bien como habían llegado a esa base, lo único que recordaba era que lo golpearon en la cabeza y ahora sufría de una jaqueca horrible. Con su mano derecha se palpó la nunca. Tenía algo de sangre. Su brazo derecho estaba quebrado así que no podía moverlo. Con su mirada intentaba ubicar a Natasha, que se imaginaba estaba en la misma prisión que él. Y la vio en una esquina. Estaba ensangrentada, con muchas heridas en el rostro. Su traje estaba desgarrado en las piernas. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ella para examinarla y que no estuviera de gravedad.

─ Nat... Nat ─Su compañera no reaccionaba. Steve tragó saliva y empezó a sudar frío. Se acercó mas a ella intentando tomar el pulso. Puso sus dedos en el blanco cuello de la espía y esperó. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, estaba con vida─ Natasha...

.

* * *

.

 _─ No intentes embriagarme, sabes que no lo lograrás... ─Decía Steve tomando de su vaso un poco de Vodka que le quedaba_

 _─ Déjame intentarlo por esta vez... mira este trago es fuerte, te lo aseguro._

 _Estaban en un pequeño bar en Nueva York. Habían tenido muchas misiones estos últimos meses, así que Natasha decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso junto a su compañero y líder de los vengadores, Steve Rogers. Ésta era la tercera vez que salían juntos. Al soldado parecía agradarle el ambiente, o más que el estar ahí, era estar ahí con ella._

 _─ ¿Que pediste?_ _─ Preguntó desorientado, pues no conocía los brebajes de la actualidad_

 _─ Se llama Tequila, se toma así_ _─ Natasha sirvió un poco en un pequeño shot mientras el barman le servía en un plato limones y un poco de sal_

 _─ ¿Con sal y limón?_

 _─ Así es._ _Natasha se colocó sal en la mano y luego dio un sorbo al limón, para luego tomarse el shot. Steve quedó de ojos abiertos._ _─ Bueno ahora es tu turno capitán._

 _ _─ ¿No crees que es demasiado? O sea, son las 2 de la madrugada, deberíamos-__

 _ _ _─ "Deberíamos esto, deberíamos esto otro". Steve, disfruta la vida. No cualquiera regresa de estar congelado setenta años...Ya veremos que haremos mañana, o en un par de horas más, mientras, bebe conmigo.___

 _ _ _.___

* * *

 _._

Poco a poco la espía comenzó a abrir los ojos. Estaba desorientada, además de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, no recordaba donde ni con quien estaba en esa misión, hasta que una voz empezó a resonar en su cabeza. Era Steve. Aún semi inconsciente, trató de acomodarse en la pared, mientras que una mano se posaba en su espalda tratando de ayudarla.

─ ¿S-Steve?

─ Aquí estoy Nat, no te preocupes. ¿Te fracturaste algo?

─ Hmmm, me duele todo el cuerpo, como si hubiera caído desde un barranco, no lo se... ─Aún no abría completamente los ojos, ya que se sentía muy mareada. Pero de a poco empezaba a recordar la misión: Estaban en Rusia, rescatando a unos rehenes que estaban en la base─ ¿Y, los rehenes?

─ Están a salvo, de hecho estamos encarcelados porque los liberamos, pero no te preocupes, ya vendrá un quinjet para salir de aquí, sólo... sólo debemos esperar. ─El rubio se sentó a su lado. De reojo veía a la espía muy mal, temía que tuviera alguna bala incrustada─ Natasha...

─ Estoy bien Rogers, no tengo nada ─ Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Natasha le respondió de inmediato. Pero Steve era terco y no quiso hacerle caso─ ¡Que haces! te dije que estoy bi-en. ─ El rubio le tocó el abdomen, y tal como sospechaba, tenía una bala.─

─ Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Podría quitártela pero no tengo con qué ─ Dijo preocupado el soldado. Natasha vio que Steve se había puesto de pie y a duras penas caminó hacia la supuesta "Salida" que no era más que una puerta de plomo, pero que tenía un sistema de seguridad─

─ Steve...

─ Intentaré comunicarme nuevamente con la base.

.

* * *

.

 _─ Tú no sabes nada de mi, aún así, ¿por qué quieres estar conmigo? no lo entiendo._

 _─ No lo sé, pero es lo que siento Nat, no puedo dejarte sola e irme como si nada hubiera pasado. Nosotros tenemos algo, construimos ese algo con nuestras salidas secretas, las misiones juntos, hasta las veces que me invitabas a beber al bar y nos quedábamos hasta las 5 de la madrugada, solo los dos._

 _─ Te arruinaré la vida si me eliges Steve. Tengo muchos enemigos aún persiguiéndome._

 _─ Pues, es un precio que quiero pagar..._

 _A Natasha se le apretaba el corazón con cada palabra que mencionaba el rubio con respecto a su relación. Y a decir verdad, todo pasó de un día para otro. Eran sólo compañeros de trabajo, pasando a ser casi una pareja de novios pero que, en realidad no lo eran. La espía pensaba una y otra vez si era la decisión correcta el tener una relación sentimental con alguien de SHIELD, más si se trataba de Steve Rogers. Tampoco podía negar lo mucho que le atraía el soldado hace meses o incluso años. Pero como era testaruda, no quería asumirlo, porque ella es así._

 _─ Nat, lo que tenemos nosotros, es algo que nunca había tenido en mi vida._ _─Tomó sus manos_ ─ _Es decir, si, me enamoré en el pasado... y pensaba que nunca iba a salir de esa angustia de, tal vez vivir con ese remordimiento de que Peggy era el amor de mi vida. Como dicen, el primer amor nunca se olvida porque forma parte de ti. Pero al conocerte, sentí una conexión especial, te sentí vulnerable y solitaria. Me acerqué tanto a ti que... terminé enamorándome._

 _─ Steve yo, no sé que decirte... es la primera vez que me dicen esas palabras. No sé como reaccionar frente a esto, me siento ridícula._

 _─ ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo, Nat?_

.

* * *

 _._

─ Falta poco Natasha, aguanta ─El soldado se acercó nuevamente a la espía, que claramente estaba a punto de desmayarse por falta de sangre.─ Vendrán a rescatarnos pronto, alcancé a dar las coordenadas de la base donde nos estamos. ─No escuchaba respuesta de la pelirroja─ Nat, no te oigo, quédate acá, conmigo.

La muchacha empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la voz de Steve se escuchaba muy lejos y apenas podía mantenerse despierta. No quería morir, no ahora, que por primera vez, sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos.

─ Steve...

─ No te esfuerces, guarda tu energía para cuando nos rescaten.

─ Quería, decirte que ...─Natasha hizo una pequeña pausa, acomodándose y tocándose el vientre donde tenía la bala incrustada. Le dolía bastante─ Recordé, la primera vez que me dijiste, que querías estar conmigo. ─Steve esbozó una pequeña sonrisa,─

─ Por qué recuerdas algo así en un momento como este... ─De su remera, sacó un pedazo de tela para poder crear un tapón para que no saliera mas sangre.─ Trata de sujetarlo ─Posó la mano de la espía en la herida y colocó su propia mano encima de la de ella─ Aún así, no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé.

─ Mucha gente me busca Steve, yo no... ─realiza otra pausa para continuar, cada minuto le costaba mas hablar─ yo no quiero arrastre a mi pasado, no es justo...

─ Pero lo decidí. No te dejaré sola en esto. Siento que debo hacerlo, y quiero hacerlo. No voy a perderte...

Lo único que quería Natasha era salir pronto de ahí y que le hicieran curaciones para poder descansar, aún así, escuchar a Steve hacía que su cuerpo volviera a tener energía. Pero poco a poco le estaba costando más estar consciente. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, como una quinceañera enamorada. Le daba mucha ternura que Steve quisiera protegerla. Además, (aparte de Barnes), era la segunda persona que la hacía sentir así.

Steve se dio cuenta que la espía estaba muy agotada, así que decidió dejarla dormir hasta que lleguen por ellos.

.

* * *

.

 _─ Vaya, creo que lo lograste Nat. ─Iban caminando de regreso al apartamento de la pelirroja a descansar después de haber pasado casi toda la noche en el bar─_

 _─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Embriagarte? ─Preguntó ilusionada, ya que nadie de los vengadores había podido realizar tal hazaña. Steve asintió─ ¡Excelente!_

 _─ Creo que necesito una cama, urgente, no puedo caminar bien ─Le comentaba entre risas─_

 _─ Eso te hará peor, te vas a marear más, debes beber agua para que tu cuerpo no esté tan deshidratado, luego te das una ducha y a dormir ─Le explicaba Natasha, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. De pronto, sintió la mano de Steve entrelazar la suya y éste se detuvo─_

 _─ Ha sido, una de las noches mas divertidas Natasha, te lo agradezco mucho. ─El rubio le regaló una sonrisa y ella, embobada no le decía ni palabra, hasta que reaccionó─_

 _─ Si, bueno, si quieres, pueden ser más, sólo debes decirme cuando y yo estaré ahí ─Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos que parecían un imán, ya que no podía despegarse de ellos.─ ¿Vamos? Se nos hace tarde..._

 _._

* * *

.

─ Natasha, despierta, están por llegar. ─Movió del hombro a la pelirroja para que despertase─ Ya nos vamos a casa ─Le dijo esto en un susurro─

─ Que bien... al fin podré darme una ducha caliente ─Le respondió a Steve aún con los ojos cerrados─ ¿Tenemos algún arma en caso de emergencia?

─ Si, dos pistolas, es lo único que tenemos por el momento. ─Natasha asintió y se levantó lentamente del suelo. Se acomodó bien el apósito improvisado y caminó hacia el rubio─

─Te debo una..

─ Nat, era la misión... además tú recibiste esa bala que no me di cuenta. Lo siento. ─Se disculpó el capitán, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Había recordado que el brazo lo tenía lastimado─ Prepárate, puede que vengan los rusos.

─ No tenía otra opción, era eso o te mataban ─Decía la muchacha jadeando mas de dolor─ No creo que pueda aguantar mas tiempo aquí, he estado perdiendo mucha sangre...

─ Tranquila, están por llegar, resiste, estoy acá contigo, no te voy a dejar ─Le daba ánimos el soldado. Natasha asintió y cerró los ojos─

De pronto, un ruido de bomba se escucha desde el otro lado de la puerta. Steve en modo de defensa, toma la pistola, pero se trataba de SHIELD. Habían llegado para rescatarlos de ahí. Suspiró aliviado y se encargó de levantar cuidadosamente a la espía, que ya se había desmayado. Les indicó a los espías que la llevaran con cuidado, ya que estaba de gravedad. Por su parte Steve, no quiso recibir atención médica hasta llegar a la base.

.

* * *

.

Dos semanas después del incidente, Natasha se encontraba descansando en su apartamento. Los médicos de SHIELD fueron claros: Nada de misiones durante los dos próximos meses, si quería que sanara esa herida claro está. ¿Qué iba a hacer todo ese tiempo sin hacer nada?. Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse algo de café. Llenó de agua el hervidor de agua y lo enchufó para luego sentarse a esperar. A pesar de estas dos eternas semanas, aún le dolía la operación. Más que mal, fue una herida profunda que casi traspasa su intestino por tratar de salvarlo a _él_. Desde ese día que no ha vuelvo a ver a Steve. Y tenía muchas ganas de verlo y agradecerle por mantenerla con vida ese día. Ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía: Se había enamorado.

.

.

.

Bueno gente bonita, les traigo este corto oneshot Romanogers. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos hace tiempo. No es lo mejor, pero hay que alimentar el fandom jajaja. Quería darle otro final, pero la idea es que se queden con la intriga jejejeje ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Si me preguntan por el fic "Desconocida", lo estamos continuando, sólo que con Ary (la otra autora) hemos estado ocupadas. Pero leemos todos sus comentarios y les agradecemos por seguirnos igualmente.

Saludos a todos/as! _o/


	9. Chapter 9

Este oneshot está dedicado a mi mana Maichula o más conocida en Fanfiction como **Yuuri no Mai**. Está de cumpleaños así que, espero que disfrutes lo que escribí para ti y recuerda que me debes un fanfic ಠ_ಠ/ el fandom te necesita (?). Igual quiero informar que este oneshot fue creado en horas de mi trabajo (?). No es la gran cosa, sólo quería decirlo porque no todos pueden (?)

 **Disclaimer:** Marvel no me pertenece.

 _*Hechos ocurridos después de Civil War en MCU._

* * *

 **She**

Había pasado mas de un año luego de la guerra civil. Steve se encontraba en alguna parte del mundo, escondido. Su cara estaba en todas partes, hasta en las cajas de leche. Querían encerrarlo a toda costa. No lo iba a permitir. Le había costado trabajo encontrar a James. Lo que tenía claro es que no se entregaría y tampoco lo entregaría, por ningún motivo.

Lo que le preocupaba además era que no se había podido contactar con ninguno de sus ex compañeros después de la batalla. No habían noticias de ellos, temía por sus vidas. Se le erizaba la piel cuando pensaba algo así. No podía ser cierto. Tenía ganas de salir a rescatarlos, pero las aguas aun estaban intranquilas. No podía arriesgarse. No aún. De pronto se le vino a la mente aquella escena donde él intentaba escapar con el soldado del invierno y frente a frente estaba ella. ¿Que será de Natasha Romanoff? ¿Estará a salvo? Bueno pensándolo bien, ella siempre se ha sabido cuidar las espaldas, porque es la mejor espía del mundo, la viuda negra.

Lo más probable es que se haya cambiado la identidad, corte de cabello, todo para que no la puedan encontrar, pensaba él. Seria muy complicado empezar a rastrear a Natasha, se escondía muy bien cuando no quiere que nadie la encuentre. Pero había tomado una decisión: La encontraría.

─ Steve, ¿a donde vas? ─Entró de pronto, James Barnes a la habitación del rubio, vio que se estaba colocando sus botas y temió lo peor─

─ Saldré a buscarla.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? te van a encerrar allá a fuera y lo sabes. ─Le dijo con un tono bastante enfadado. No quería que le pasara nada malo a su amigo─ _Natalia_ sabe cuidarse sola, eso lo sabes.

─ No aguanto más Buck, está ahí afuera, y yo aquí a salvo, sin poder hacer nada por mis amigos, ni por ella. ─Miró al suelo dando un largo suspiro, como si nunca se acabara. James entendía perfectamente al Capitán, se había enamorado y un hombre enamorado es capaz de hacer lo que sea─

─ Pues sea lo que sea que estés pensando, te acompañaré. ─Bucky salió de la habitación hacia la suya para prepararse y acompañar a Steve─

─ No te lo he pedido, y Buck, te pueden atrapar...

─ A ti también amigo...

Steve no quería que por ningún motivo James fuese con él. Era demasiado arriesgado. Ambos prófugos de la justicia y se les ocurre salir. El problema, era que Steve conocía muy poco a Natasha, en cambio James...

─ Buck.

─ ¿Si?

─ ¿Que tan bien conoces a Natasha? ─Le preguntó el rubio a su amigo. El castaño lo miró detenidamente, como tratando de entender su pregunta─

─ No sé a que te refieres...

─ Si la llamas por su nombre, significa que la conoces bastante, y podrías saber mas o menos donde podría ubicarla. ─Volvió a insistir. James lo miró a los ojos─

─ Es la costumbre de llamarle así. ─Respondió James cortante. No quería hablar más del tema si conocía o no a Natasha. Tampoco sabía si Steve conocía el pasado entre ellos dos. Trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente─ Además, tú eres el que más la conoce en la actualidad ¿no?.

Eso también era verdad, Steve la conocía bastante bien pero, por alguna razón, sentía que solo conocía una parte de ella. De su pasado poco y nada. Quería saber más, pero Natasha era una persona muy reservada. A veces se sentía triste por eso, quizás ella no confiaba tanto en él.

─ No es verdad, hay muchas cosas que desconozco, sobretodo su pasado.

─ Y así está bien, no te gustará conocer esa parte de ella. ─James pensó en algún momento que no debió decir aquello. Vio el semblante de Steve cambiar rotundamente, quizás ahora se vendría la avalancha de preguntas─ Quiero decir-

─ Está bien... no tienes que contarme nada Bucky... ─El soldado del invierno sintió como un frío recorría su espalda de repente.─

─ En Rusia. ─Respondió el castaño. Steve abrió los ojos tomándole atención a lo que decía.─ Lo más probable es que haya regresado a su país, Rusia.

Steve le respondió con una leve sonrisa a su amigo. James no lo sabía, pero Rogers sabía muy bien el pasado de Natasha y Bucky en la guerra fría, el entrenamiento en la Red Room y sobretodo, que ellos dos habían tenido una relación bastante cercana. Sabía todo eso. Tampoco quería incomodar a James con tanta pregunta, temía que su cerebro le explotara o algo así.

─ Gracias Buck, empezaré en Rusia entonces. ─Dijo, colocando la mano en su hombro como muestra de agradecimiento. El ex-soldado soviético le respondió con una sonrisa tímida, asintiendo de que todo estaba bien─

─ Al menos déjame llevarte hacia allá.

.

.

 _Un mes después..._

Y ahí estaba, caminando por las frías calles de Rusia. Como había pasado tiempo, ya no lucía como antes. Tenía la barba crecida, su cabellera rubia era más un rubio oscuro. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro y en su cabeza el típico gorro o boina _ushanka*._ Años sin venir a este país. Lo conocía, si. Sabía hablar ruso, también. Pero lo que más quería en estos momentos, era poder encontrarla. _"Dónde te has metido Nat..."_ pensaba una y otra vez, mientras, por primera vez en su vida que se sentía fastidiado y estresado, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió, dándole una calada.

Volvió a su apartamento. Había encontrado uno en alquiler y a buen precio. Con una identidad falsa era relativamente fácil poder vivir, pensaba para si Steve. No se imaginaba la vida de Natasha entonces, casi siempre tiene que estar cambiando su identidad. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia la cocina. Se preparó un café y se fue a sentar al lado del ventanal. Pensaba una y otra vez si estaba en el lugar correcto donde poder buscarla. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y no tenía pistas, nada, ni siquiera una señal. Tomó un sorbo de su café humeante, mirando fijamente a las personas que caminaban bajo la nieve. Había decidido en quedarse un par de días mas y volvería donde Bucky para seguir buscando en otro lugar del mundo. Realmente, el trabajo de espía no era lo suyo, se moriría de hambre.

─ _¿Encontraste algo?_

─ No... nada, es como si la hubieran borrado del planeta o algo así. ─Le respondió con un tono poco alentador─

─ _La encontraremos... quédate un par de días, sino, volveré a buscarte ¿de acuerdo?_

Bucky cortó la comunicación con Steve. Tenía al menos unos cinco días más para poder seguir en su búsqueda. Realmente sentía como si estuviera en un laberinto, sin salida, sin pistas, nada. Tenía un último lugar donde buscar, cerca del distrito federal del Volga. Viajó hacia allá sin cuestionarse, sólo quería realizar una última búsqueda en el país, sino se devolvería. Era la última oportunidad.

Se acercó a un cementerio aledaño, estaban casi todas las lápidas cubiertas por la gruesa nieve que caía. Ni siquiera sabe por qué eligió ese lugar como búsqueda, pero algo intuía. Se veían casas aledañas al lugar, antiguas, y quizás algunas abandonadas. Un lugar perfecto para esconderse pensó Steve. Siguió caminando por el lugar, explorando el largo terreno. Le costaba cada paso que daba, ya que la nieve seguía cayendo y subía varios centímetros.

Cruzó todo el cementerio, llegando a las casas que había visto a lo lejos. Era un pequeño pueblito casi desierto. Parecía estar deshabitado, pero con la tormenta que había de nieve, no habrían lugareños caminando por ahí como si nada. Se detuvo de pronto en medio de la calle, como esperando algo. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de a poco. Se puso a pensar en lo ridículo que fue toda la batalla pasada. Lo peor que pudo pasar fue dividirse. Pero ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, ya había ocurrido y no se puede volver atrás por más que uno quisiera.

─ Sabía que me buscarías...

Dio un respingo. ¿Podría ser?

─ Natasha...

.

.

Lo invitó a pasar a unas de las cabañas cerca de ahí. Lo que le llamó la atención al Capitán de Natasha, era su poca movilidad para caminar. A penas podía tomar cosas, una taza, un platillo. No quiso decir nada y omitir comentarios, Natasha de igual forma no le diría absolutamente nada. Se veía diferente después de un año. Su cabellera ya no era rojo como el fuego, sino que ahora era un rubio ceniza.

─ Sírvete, esta listo, debes tener mucho frío ─La ahora rubia, le sirvió un café y se lo dejó encima de la mesita tipo comedor que tenia de cuatro sillas. Se retira para sacarse el abrigo largo que cubría su cuerpo para dejarlo en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada, quedando con un suéter cuello de tortuga negro, haciendo que con ese color se viera mas delgada que de costumbre. Lo notó de nuevo, la movilidad de la Rusa no andaba bien─

─ Nat... yo, la verdad es que estoy sorprendido, no pensé encontrarte en realidad, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. ─Moduló de pronto el rubio con un poco de nostalgia. La espía pudo notar el tono de voz del capitán, sentándose frente a él apenas─ Debo darle las gracias a Bucky...

─ ¿Él te dijo que me buscaras acá?

─ Si...

─ Ese tipo, aún me recuerda. ─Dijo Natasha en tono sarcástico─

─ Sé que se conocieron antes, por esa razón me dijo que empezara a buscarte aquí, te conoce bastante bien ─Subió su mirada tratando de buscar la de ella, pero Natasha tenía su vista perdida en la bebida humeante─

─ Me imagino que te... contó algo ¿No? ─Steve movió la cabeza en modo de negación. Natasha suspiró profundamente y se quejó bastante. Rogers se preocupó por eso y se levantó para ver a Natasha─

─ Nat, dime que te pasa ¿estás herida? ─La rusa no quería decir nada, hasta que Steve empezó a quitarle el suéter, sacó una tela blanca manchada con mucha sangre y efectivamente, tenía una herida profunda a un costado de sus costillas, una bala─ Cuánto tiempo llevas así.

─ Creo que...una semana.

El soldado se lamentó por eso. Si hubiera venido a este lugar hace una semana, Natasha no estaría en estas condiciones. Y qué decir, la herida se veía en estado de necrosis. La tomo en brazos y la acomodó delicadamente en su cama. La habitación parecía un pabellón quirúrgico con todas las vendas, medicinas, agujas y cosas varias para suturar heridas. Tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Las tenía muy heladas. Natasha tenía la respiración mas entrecortada que hace un momento y sus labios de tornaron de un color morado.

─ Steve... no es tu culpa, no te preocupes más... ─Dijo apenas, notando al soldado que empezaba a derramar una lágrima. Ella posó su mano en la mejilla del rubio─

─ Todo esto, no debió pasar nunca Natasha, sólo...mira como estamos, mira como estás tú. ─Buscó por segunda vez su mirada, y ahí estaba. Sus ojos verdes se notaban más ahora con su pálida piel. No quería imaginar un mundo sin ella─

─ Pues, pasó y... tenemos que acostumbrarnos a nuestro destino a partir de hoy Steve ─Y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que siempre miró en secreto, que los encontraba hermosos y podía perderse en ellos una eternidad, pero... no todo dura para siempre─

─ No quiero Natasha. Ven conmigo, vayámonos de aquí. ─Steve insistía pero la rusa era testaruda, además, la herida lo decía todo: No le quedaba tiempo─

─ No puedo...ya, no tengo fuerzas Steve... ─Se lamento la espía. El soldado tomó sus manos y lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, era acompañarla en sus últimos momentos de vida que le quedaban─ Encuentra a los demás, estoy segura, que saben que los estás buscando... ─Steve sólo podía asentir con la cabeza, ya no le salían palabras. De verdad iba a perderla para siempre.─ Ten la seguridad, de que todo esto se arreglará, tarde o temprano...

─ Pero no estarás nunca más aquí...yo te quiero aquí, _conmigo_...

─ Nunca te lo dije y lo lamento tanto... nunca te dije, lo mucho que te amaba... me hubiera gustado, ser madre alguna vez. ─Cerró los ojos, se sentía cansada y poco a poco empezaba a escuchar la voz de Steve muy lejos─ ¿Me... perdonarás alguna vez?

─ Detente... por favor...

De pronto, la espía dejó de hablar. Sus manos ya no estaban agarrándose a las del soldado. Steve se quedó helado. No podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasando. En su cabeza sólo podía pensar en lo idiota que fue, en lo terrible que fue toda esta guerra para nada. Soltó un llanto, tomando con fuerzas las manos de Natasha y tenía que aceptarlo: Ella se había ido.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

.

Y ya, un oneshot muy triste para mi gusto xD pero déjenme, siempre había querido matar a alguien (?) okno. Espero que les haya gustado y si pude lograr tristeza en su corazones, porque el Hulktasha debe morir y el Romanogers revivir. Así que, amor y paz para todos, dejen review, comentarios, estrellitas o sus respectivas molotovs...y ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Mai!

Atte.

Kuchi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **MARVEL** no me pertenecen.

 **+18 Contenido Explícito:** Si eres menor de edad, lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

 **Nota de la autora:** Letra cursiva es Flashback.

* * *

 **Madness**

* * *

Era una noche más donde tenían una misión en conjunto y donde nuevamente no podían ocultar esas enormes ganas de querer estar el uno con el otro. Se había vuelto una rutina, algo placentera para ambos, pero que estaban de acuerdo a las consecuencias: No había que enamorarse. Sin embargo, la regla la rompió uno de los dos y no quería que esto terminara tan repentinamente.

Se encontraban en un hotel Bremen, ciudad que se encuentra en el noroeste de Alemania. Era una misión de encubierto. Steve odiaba por completo estas misiones, pero Natasha aceptaba sin dudar, ya que ella siempre se sentía cómoda con cualquier cosa.

 _Amaba eso de ella._

Si, Steve Rogers había roto la promesa de "Diversión, pero sin amor" o algo así fue lo que su compañera le había dicho.

Todo había empezado con un simple desliz del Capitán. Algo que él quería evitar a toda costa. Él era un hombre de antiguas tradiciones. De aquellos que te invita a una cita a comer, dar un paseo o una cena romántica a la luz de las velas. Steve Rogers era así… pero su compañera de batallas iba siempre directo al grano. Y a pesar de las grandes diferencias entre ambos, le encantaba que fuera tan osada. Era algo que él quería imitar, pero por su personalidad un poco retrospectiva en cuanto a temas así, daba un paso al costado.

(…)

─ _Entonces… ¿Nunca lo has hecho Rogers?_

 _Steve no sabía si sorprenderse con aquella pregunta o dejar que pasara. Después de la monumental fiesta que dio Stark en su mansión, no era para menos que ella hiciera un comentario así, estaba pasada de copas y lo que pasaba por su mente eran cosas algo subidas de tono. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y estaban ambos en una de las mil habitaciones de la torre, bebiendo algo de tequila que Natasha había tomado prestada de la barra. Estaba recostada de espaldas en la enorme cama y Steve se encontraba mirando a través del ventanal con ambas manos en los bolsillos, donde sólo los iluminaba la luz de la luna._

─ _Ya sabes la respuesta a eso Nat, no sé por qué insistes… ─Le respondió finalmente─_

─ _Que sensible estás. ─Dijo incorporándose y tomando otra postura─ Sólo era una pregunta que quería corroborar. ─Dio un sorbo a la botella, dejándola a un costado de la cama─_

─ _Siempre la corroboras cuando tenemos juntas así con los demás… ¿Por qué? ─Él se dio vueltas, contemplando su hermosa figura ahí en aquella cama blanca, resaltaba mucho porque su vestido era rojo al igual que su sedoso cabello tomado─_

─ _Por nada en especial, es sólo…_

─ _Sólo que…_

─ _No puedo imaginar que no hayas estado con nadie es decir… eres apuesto, caballero, el hombre que toda mujer sueña tener algún día, de verdad no puedo asimilarlo…_

 _El capitán américa se ruborizó de inmediato con esos comentarios por parte de la espía, pero sabía de antemano que eran efectos del alcohol. Sacudió su cabeza como no creyendo decir lo que había escuchado por parte de ella. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama. Dio un largo suspiro y se mantuvo en silencio._

─ _Steve… No quise incomodarte ─De pronto, por parte de ella escuchó una disculpa─ Me imagino que debes estar harto de escuchar lo mismo, sobre todo por parte de Stark-_

─ _Simplemente ─Comenzó el rubio─ no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con una mujer. No se da la oportunidad o sólo es que estoy algo ocupado ─Le dedico una sonrisa tímida, a lo cual Natasha le devolvió de la misma manera─_

 _La espía se acercó a él, acariciando su espalda lentamente, como señal de apoyo. Ella sintió como el enorme cuerpo de Steve se empezaba a relajar poco a poco, hasta que Natasha puso una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Rogers y sintió como aquellos músculos que se estaban relajando, estaban siendo tensos nuevamente._

─ _Relájate Rogers… no estoy haciendo nada malo… ─El muchacho rio y ella seguía mirándolo─_

─ _Depende de lo que quieras hacer... igual puede ser algo malo._

─ _Vamos Capitán… no puedes decirme que no sientes nada… ─Natasha lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su pecho y desabotonando su camisa lentamente─ Todos los hombres tienen ganas, es su naturaleza…_

─ _Natasha… ─Su nombre fue dicho casi como un 'detente', pero ella seguía y tampoco quería que se detuviera, era bastante placentero, y eso que no estaban haciendo nada─_

─ _Que te parece el término "Diversión" por una noche… después de todo, no puedes decirme que somos los únicos encerrados en un cuarto intentando tener sexo, es una fiesta, todos lo hacen para divertirse…_

 _Nunca, ni en sus sueños mas húmedos había visto a Natasha ser tan sensual. Aquello se lo había susurrado en su oído y no pudo evitar sentir que su entrepierna estaba despertando. Steve volteó su rostro, topándose con aquellos ojos verdes de la pelirroja, que brillaban más que otras veces que la había visto. No era un tonto para no darse cuenta. Ella quería estar con él ahí y ahora. Él lo comprendió y sin preámbulos, tomó su rostro con su mano y la besó._

 _Natasha sonrió para sus adentros. Por fin Steve había reaccionado como ella quería. Le devolvió aquel beso, sintiendo aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos, como un caramelo recién abierto, que estaba impaciente por saborear. De pronto, el rubio intensificó aquel beso, entrando con su lengua y pidiéndole a ella que hiciera lo mismo._

 _Estuvieron besándose mucho tiempo, y en ese lapso de tiempo ya se habían despojado de sus ropas. Ella sólo con su ropa interior y a Steve solo hacía falta que se quitara los pantalones. Él estaba encima, con una mano la tomaba por la espalda y con la otra acariciaba sus piernas. A Natasha no le cabía en su cabeza que esta sea su primera vez, porque para ser así, lo estaba haciendo bien. Endemoniadamente bien. Ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él y le fascinaba de cierto modo. Sabía perfectamente donde tocar, donde besarla, era como si la conociera desde siempre._

─ _Steve… ─Se separó de él un momento. El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con aquella mirada seductora que tanto le apasionaba ver─_

─ _¿Pasa algo malo?_

─ _Tus pantalones… me molestan ─Se mordió el labio inferior pero no quitaba su vista de él. Steve rápidamente se incorporó, soltando el cinturón tirándolo lejos. Natasha se levantó un poco ayudando a desabotonar el pantalón. Ella lo bajó lentamente y podía ver claramente su erección. El rubio se dio cuenta de eso. Intentó no mostrarse incómodo con la mirada de la pelirroja. Si quería hacerlo no debía sentirse avergonzado, pero la espía se había percatado igualmente de ese detalle._

─ _No te sientas mal Rogers ─Habló la pelirroja─ para ser la primera vez en setenta años, pareces un profesional._

─ _No te burles ─Dijo esto mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones y volvía a aprisionarla contra la cama, escuchando un gemido por parte de ella─_

─ _Es un cumplido soldado ─Le respondió Natasha, notando como Steve acariciaba sus piernas, dejando rastros de besos en su blanco cuello─_

─ _Los cumplidos son para después, no me desconcentres…_

 _El rubio la tomó por la espalda levantándola un poco para poder quitarle el sujetador. Y lo hizo de manera satisfactoria. Aquella escena de la desnudez de Natasha, donde sus cabellos rojizos llegaban hasta casi a sus senos, era como sacada de un sueño, de uno que no quería despertar jamás._

 _La espía se acercó a él para besarlo, donde él le correspondió de igual manera, rodeando con sus brazos la diminuta cintura de ella. Pudo sentir como Natasha se sobresaltó con ese tacto, a lo cual Steve habló._

─ _No te sientas mal Natasha… ─La pelirroja se dio cuenta del sarcasmo de su compañero─_

─ _Estás hablando demasiado…_

 _Molesta por aquel comentario, la rusa empujó a Steve, quedando ahora ella arriba tomando el control. Steve por su parte, con ambas manos acariciaba de arriba abajo el abdomen de la espía hasta llegar a sus senos. Natasha suspiraba con aquellos toques que Rogers le estaba proporcionando. Se supone que era ella la que tenía el control y lo estaba perdiendo._

─ _Maldición…_

─ _Lenguaje, Romanoff…_

 _Le había salido todo al revés a Natasha. Ahora era ella la que estaba siendo controlada por él ¿por qué? Steve Rogers la hacía débil de alguna manera. Sólo quería pasar un momento agradable con el soldado, pero estaba sintiendo cosas que hace años había perdido. Y eso era señal de debilidad._

 _Con tantos pensamientos en su cabeza, no se había percatado que ella ya no poseía ropa interior en la parte inferior y él tampoco. En qué momento sucedió… Steve notó que la pelirroja estaba en otro lado y no aquí._

─ _Natasha… ¿estás bien?_

─ _Si, estoy bien Steve… ─Mintió. Ella sabía que Steve no podía saber si mentía o no. El rubio la miró a los ojos y sintió como si leyera su mente─_

─ _Si no quieres seguir…_

─ _Quiero ─Afirmó Natasha─ Quiero hacerlo contigo Steve._

 _La espía sintió algo de nerviosismo por parte de él. Se sintió culpable de algún modo y se acercó a él, atrayéndolo en un beso. Eso hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y el rubio continuase con lo que ella le había pedido._

 _Acomodó lentamente a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos en la almohada y lentamente se hizo paso entre sus piernas. Natasha tomó un poco de aire. También se sentía nerviosa y eso que, a diferencia de Steve, es una mujer con más experiencia con respecto a esto._

 _Sintió entonces, que él ya estaba dentro de ella y había comenzado un lento vaivén. Steve se acomodó tomándola por la espalda con uno de sus brazos. A pesar de lo que estuvieran haciendo, Rogers seguía siendo un caballero hasta en los momentos más íntimos. Esta acción por parte de él hizo que Natasha sintiera un pequeño hormigueo en su bajo vientre. Maldición, ¿acaso este hombre no podía dejar la caballerosidad en algún momento de su vida?_

 _Se concentró entonces en aquel movimiento que el rubio estaba haciendo. Steve sentía que con cada entrada y salida el diminuto cuerpo de Natasha se estremecía más y más. Decidió entonces aumentar un poco más la velocidad, ya que ella se lo estaba pidiendo entre gemidos._

 _Natasha estaba sorprendida por como él podía entender su lenguaje corporal siendo que era la primera vez que tenía sexo. De igual forma, fuera o no fuera la primera vez, un hombre siempre sabe que hacer, era totalmente instintivo._

 _La espía arqueaba su espalda. Quería más. Steve la tenía totalmente extasiada de placer. Natasha tenía su corazón a mil por ciento de estallar. Por otra parte, el rubio también se sentía en las nubes. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero viendo el rostro de la espía, que le pedía más en cada entrada que él le hacía, se aguardaba un poco más sólo para complacerla. De pronto, en una de sus entradas, Natasha gimió más fuerte que hace unos momentos, incorporándose un poco hacia Steve rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos. Steve se sorprendió un poco con el actuar de la muchacha. La tomó un poco más por la espalda acercándola más a su pecho y entrando cada vez más fuerte._

─ _No pares Rogers… se siente demasiado bien, maldición…_

 _Dicho esto, Steve no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Quería llegar y vaciarse totalmente en ella como se lo estaba pidiendo. La pelirroja movía sus caderas a la misma velocidad que él y en un segundo ya habían llegado a ese clímax tan esperado por ambos. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y entre cortadas. Natasha se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos, juntando su frente con la de él. Steve aún no abría los ojos. Estaba asimilando lo que acababa de hacer con Natasha._

─ _¿Estás… bien? ─Poco a poco la espía recuperaba el aliento─_

─ _Mejor que nunca… ─Por fin había abierto aquellos ojos que le encantaba ver y perderse en ellos─_

 _(…)_

Mientras terminaba con Natasha en ese instante, se le vino a la mente la primera vez que había intimado con ella y no podía sacarse aquellas sensaciones. Quería dejarlas ir de alguna forma. Sabía que no podía enamorarse ni sentir nada que no sea solo deseos de entrar en ella cada vez que ella se lo pedía o viceversa. Pero no podía, era una locura.

─ ¿En qué piensas?

Romanoff lo sacó de su universo de pensamientos sobre que sentir y que no ¿Qué pensaba? Desearía en estos momentos no pensar en nada. Llevaban más de seis meses con estos encuentros y ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más.

─ En nada importante…

¿En serio? Claro que no, su corazón estaba a mil por hora. Quería decirle lo mucho que deseaba estar con ella como algo más que una compañera de batallas y ahora compañera de deseos sexuales. Porque Steve Rogers no pensaba como los demás, porque él se había enamorado locamente por esa pelirroja que estaba desnuda a su lado. Pero tenía miedo. Ese tonto miedo al rechazo. Pero algo le decía que Natasha no sólo lo quería para sentir placer, estaba seguro que ella ocultaba algo más. Lo mas difícil era poder sacarle aquella verdad y sería algo imposible.

─ No te creo. No sabes mentir.

 _»_ _Por supuesto que no sé mentir._

Natasha era experta en descubrir ese tipo de cosas. Y era bastante obvio que en cada encuentro que tenían, ella lo analizaba de pies a cabeza. Steve no era como ella. No podía ocultar sus emociones ni sus sentimientos.

─ Steve… en todo este tiempo que llevamos haciendo esto, tu actitud ha sido diferente…

─ Nat

─ Era un acuerdo ¿lo recuerdas?

Jaque mate, ella había descubierto que sentía realmente por ella. Ahora supuestamente vendría el discurso de "No hay que sentir nada el uno por el otro".

─ No puedo Nat. No puedo encamarme contigo pensando que no siento nada _por ti_.

─ Puedes hacerlo, yo puedo.

─ No te creo.

Natasha no sabía que responder. Generalmente ella siempre tenía la última palabra, pero esta vez Steve no quería desistir. Tragó saliva, se tapó con la sábana dándole la espalda.

─ Steve, el amor hace débiles a los demás… es sólo una distracción.

─ Yo no lo veo así. Creo que, si tienes a alguien o algo por quien pelear, te da más fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sólo mira a Barton… tiene una hermosa familia por quien luchar. Piensa en Laura. Cada vez que Clint se va por semanas o meses en una misión, puede regresar sin vida…

─ ¿No te estás contradiciendo?

─ Claro que no. Laura confía en él con su vida. Además, sabe que es su trabajo salvar al mundo con nosotros y lo hace ¿has visto que diga que no alguna vez?

La mujer que estaba a su lado cerró los ojos. Pensando en qué decirle contra eso. No podía seguir con esto. Nuevamente Natasha Romanoff había destruido otro corazón noble y este era el de Steve Rogers.

─ Lo único que veo en ti Nat, es miedo.

─ Basta, no quiero seguir hablando. No deberíamos seguir con esto. Se acabó Steve.

─ No Natasha, vamos a terminar de hablarlo aquí y ahora.

La espía tomó su ropa interior y empezó a colocársela mientras el rubio recogía del suelo sus pantalones también vestirse y poder conversar.

Quería huir. Como siempre lo ha hecho durante toda su vida. Natasha Romanoff quería huir de ahí, de él y de lo que realmente sentía. Porque ella jamás se sinceraría, nunca. Mostrar debilidad era lo que le habían inculcado desde que tiene uso de razón.

Steve la tomó del brazo y la sentó en el borde de la cama. Era como si un padre estuviera regañando a su hija. La espía no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no esta vez.

─ Nat… dime algo. ─Estaba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella, pero nada ocurría─ Me voy a volver loco…

─ No puedo Steve. Simplemente mi mente incide más en lo que pueda sentir.

─ Tú te limitas a eso. Tú te pones esa barrera en tu corazón Nat. ─El rubio se pone a su altura de rodillas mientras le toma las manos. Estaban frías─ Déjame amarte.

─ No…

─ No lo hagas más difícil… Por favor Nat.

Ella mantenía su mirada en sus manos siendo tomadas por las de él. De pronto, una lágrima cayó sobre ambas manos de Steve y ella inmediatamente soltó aquel contacto. El rubio no sabía que hacer para que ella abriera su corazón. Se puso a pensar cuánto sería el daño para que ella no pudiera hacer algo tan simple como decir lo que siente.

─ Si quieres terminar con esto está bien Nat. ─Dijo Steve─ Pero no quiero que volvamos a hacer "esto" sin alguna razón, porque yo te di las mías para seguir.

Dicho esto, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha antes de salir. Después de todo estaban en una misión.

.

* * *

.

Cerró la puerta tras de si y se miraba en el espejo. Que demonios le había hecho Natasha a él para quedar tan afectado. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, simplemente esa opción no estaba.

Suspiró y decidió prender la ducha. Tal vez el agua tibia haría que despejara su mente de una vez por todas.

Apenas el agua tocó sus músculos, éstos empezaron a relajarse poco a poco. Tomó un poco de shampoo para echarse en el cabello y comenzó a masajearlo cerrando sus ojos.

Al terminar de enjuagarse, abrió los ojos y no se había percatado que la puerta del baño la había dejado sin seguro, porque Natasha se encontraba con él ahí. Desnuda como la había visto un millón de veces, pero que no se cansaba de admirar su esvelto cuerpo.

Por su mente pasaban un motón de cosas, pero quería que ella se sincerara con él de una vez por todas.

─ Decidí que quiero sentirme loca contigo Steve…tienes razón. ─Natasha se acerca besándolo con fervor mientras él acerca su cuerpo, presionando su entrepierna con ella─

─ Entonces las condiciones cambian Natasha. Si quieres hacer el amor conmigo, tienes que amar como yo lo hago contigo ¿Aceptas?

Natasha sonrió de medio lado y asintió en modo de afirmación. Al fin la había convencido y al fin había hecho algo que quizás ningún hombre había podido hacer: _Abrir el corazón de Natasha Romanoff._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _¿Review? :)_

 _Atte. Kuchi-San_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de MARVEL no me pertenecen.

 **\+ 18 Contenido** : Softporn. No es tan fuerte esta vez. Pero debo poner esto de todas formas (¿)

Hechos ocurridos después de _**Age of Ultrón (MCU)**_

* * *

 **Cornered**

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en la base de Nueva York. Se habían cancelado los entrenamientos para todos, incluyendo a los agentes de **SHIELD** que también entrenaban ahí.

Los vengadores tenían por así decirlo la tarde libre. Y es que era totalmente extraño, ya que casi siempre en los tiempos donde tenían para hacer lo que ellos quisieran, pasaba algo. Esta tarde no, era diferente.

Steve Rogers no se encontraba la base. Para él todos los días eran para entrenar, independiente si el clima acompañaba o no, uno se acondiciona al día. Pero en realidad, era que no le gustaba mucho estar quieto por mucho rato.

Como todos los días, había salido a correr. Tomó desayuno temprano y se fue a trotar quien sabe dónde, hasta donde sus pies lo guiaran.

Regresó cerca de las cinco de la tarde al complejo. Estaba empezando a llover nuevamente. Cuando el rubio había salido, estaban declinando las precipitaciones, pero cuando se adentro hacia el centro, una nubosidad lo alcanzó y terminó todo mojado. Trotó un poco más, pero decidió devolverse y no pescar un resfriado.

Entro a la base y se dirigió directamente hacia su habitación en el quinto piso del complejo. Entró, cerrando la puerta y empezó a quitarse la ropa mojada. Se dirigió a la ducha rápidamente para quitarse la humedad del cuerpo. Sus músculos se relajaron de inmediato al sentir el agua tibia.

Fue una ducha de cinco minutos, ni más ni menos, pero era lo que necesitaba. Se secó y se puso un pantalón deportivo que tenía y una polera de mangas largas. Hacía un poco de frío. Al parecer iba a caer nieve esta noche.

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algún bocadillo y se encontró con Wanda tomando una taza de café.

— Como te va —Preguntó la muchacha de pelo castaño al capitán—

— Con algo de frío —Le respondió Steve—

— Es increíble, sales a correr, aunque haya truenos afuera —La bruja estaba sorprendida por la actitud del rubio— Yo no podría, al menos que Natasha me obligara.

 _» Natasha ¿Qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos?_

— ¿Te pasa algo? —Wanda sacó de sus pensamientos a Steve de repente—

— No, sólo recordé ¿has visto a Nat?

— Creo que está en su habitación, no la he visto. Sé que bajó a almorzar con nosotros. Después de eso ni idea —Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras miraba el semblante de su líder. No era necesario leer su mente para saber que Rogers sentía algo más que una profunda amistad por su compañera. Por lo menos Wanda no era tonta, sabía perfectamente cómo cambia el semblante de Steve cada vez que escucha el nombre de Natasha Romanoff—

— Gracias Wanda.

— Me cuentas como te va —Ella le guiñó el ojo y Steve sintió un leve escalofrío después de esa acción por parte de la bruja. —

.

Steve subió nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Hace algún tiempo que, tener cerca a Natasha lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Aún no sabía la razón. Pero le gustaba esa sensación de tenerla cerca, o que ella le pida compañía de vez en cuando. Pero le aterraba pensar que tal vez… su amistad estaba avanzando hacia un camino que él no había planeado en ningún minuto. Sintió miedo.

Iba a tocar, pero se arrepintió. Quizás Natasha quería descansar el día de hoy y no quería ser molestada.

Se dirigió a su habitación e hizo lo mismo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras se comía una manzana verde que había ido a buscar hace un momento a la cocina donde se encontraba Wanda.

Steve se acostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, observando como ya había empezado a llover muy fuerte. De la que se había salvado.

De pronto, le llega un mensaje a su smartphone. Si. Steve Rogers ya sabía utilizar uno de manera decente. Tony le entregó uno, porque supuestamente era imposible que no usara uno y que todos los vengadores debían usarlo, todos lo hacían. Así que accedió al regalo del filántropo.

Revisó el mensaje que le había llegado a su WhatsApp. Era ella.

 **Natasha:**

¿Llegaste?

Era un mensaje bastante simple. Bueno se había ausentado a la hora de almuerzo y casi siempre almorzaban todos juntos en la base. Pero Steve siempre se ausentaba, esta semana fue casi todos los días, tal vez por eso la pelirroja le preguntó.

 **Steve:**

Si, ¿pasa algo?

Quiso hacerse el interesante con ella ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabe con exactitud. Se sentía bien cuando ella preguntaba por él o se preocupaba.

 **Natasha:**

Voy para allá.

Eso había sido rápido, pensó Steve. Sin más, guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y siguió comiendo su manzana.

La lluvia no cesaba, al contrario, había empezado a llover mucho más fuerte que hace unos minutos atrás. Steve cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia caer. Las gotas eran tan grandes que chocaban contra el gran ventanal de su habitación. Le agradaba esa sensación, era demasiado relajante, más que cualquier ducha caliente.

La puerta sonó y supuso que era Natasha. Se levantó de la cama y abrió, dejándola pasar, como es de costumbre. Se tenían demasiada confianza a estas alturas de la vida. Pasaban en misiones juntos. Eso no molestaba para nada al rubio, al contrario. Además, Natasha era una mujer independiente y él confiaba en ella en todas las misiones… pero últimamente, a pesar de la cercanía de la espía, la sentía distante. Y era un tema que tal vez no quería indagar. Sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y Bruce cuando combatieron contra Ultrón, ya que él se fue sin decir nada a nadie. Natasha había quedado mal después de eso.

— Ya veía que no regresabas Rogers, está lloviendo como si no hubiera un mañana. —Dijo entrando en su habitación, mientras Steve cerraba la puerta. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza—

— Si, bueno ya sabes que me gusta salir a correr contra viento y marea.

— Lo sé, eres imparable —Se voltea a verlo. Dirige su mirada a la manzana que él tenía en su mano derecha y se la quita—

— Nat… —Steve quería tocar aquel tema con ella. Sabía que ella actuaba y no estaba siendo sincera con él—

— ¿Qué? ¿La manzana? Te traigo otra mas tarde, no quería volver a bajar a la cocina por otra.

— No, no hablo de eso, es… —Tomó un poco de aire y continuó— Ya basta de mentirme…

Natasha no comprendía a lo que se refería el rubio. Le dio una mordida a la manzana que le había quitado hace unos momentos y lo miró a los ojos. Steve la observaba expectante, como si de verdad ella le iría a responder algo.

— ¿De qué hablas Steve? No entiendo.

— No creas que no me he dado cuenta Nat —Colocó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo. Suspiró— Es sobre Banner.

Natasha sintió de repente como si estuviera afuera de la base en estos mismos momentos, cayéndole la lluvia en todo su cuerpo. Era una mala sensación. Y una que había casi terminado de olvidar, pero Steve tocó el tema y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar frente a esa pregunta.

Ella sabía mentir muy bien. Era una experta en su matera. Pero para Steve, casi le era imposible últimamente. La conocía bastante bien para no darse cuenta de que le sucedía algo.

 _» Maldito Rogers, por qué ahora…_

— ¿Natasha?

La muchacha salió del pequeño trance después de la pregunta del rubio. Y como en todas sus conversaciones así, quería hacerse la loca y pensar en alguna excusa, pero al parecer era demasiado tarde.

— No sé por qué lo dices —Dejó la manzana encima de la mesa de noche de Steve y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, observando la furiosa lluvia— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Pues, porque estás diferente —Le respondió— Sé que sabes mentir, pero conmigo no ha funcionado. Te he observado este último tiempo.

Desde cuando Steve Rogers era experto en espionaje. Bueno, ella igual le había dado varios tips de en qué fijarse.

Rayos, había aprendido demasiado bien.

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en tu vida…pero quisiera saber… Qué diablos te hizo él, para que dejaras de ser la Natasha que conozco.

Quiso hablar, pero pensó bien qué decir. Y si, él tenía razón. Quizás los demás no se habían percatado de la actitud de la espía. Había pasado desapercibida por casi todos. Y ella ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se había dedicado a observar a Steve. Estaba muy metida en su mundo de aparentar algo que no es, que dejó de lado ese detalle.

— No me hizo nada Steve —Dijo finalmente— Eso es todo.

— Deja de mentir —La toma por los brazos, volteándola hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo y obligándola a que la mirase a los ojos— Ya termina con todo esto…

— No tengo por qué contarte Rogers… tú empezaste todo esto.

— ¿Yo? —Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa sin poder creer lo que salían de los labios de Natasha—

— Tú… —Empezó la pelirroja, zafándose de a poco del agarre del capitán— Steve mira, ya dejémoslo. Esto ya pasó e intento olvidarlo, ¿por qué quieres hablarlo ahora?

— Porque me preocupas.

— Mientes.

Bueno. Si, Steve mentía. Se moría de ganas por saber que pasó entre Banner y ella. Le carcomía la consciencia. Además, sentía curiosidad del por qué se había fijado en él. De alguna u otra forma, se sentía desplazado, pasado a llevar ¿Por qué? Si sólo son amigos.

— No.

— Sabes que sí. —Insistía la espía—

— No cambies el tema Romanoff.

Cuando Steve la llamaba por su apellido, sabía que esto iría en ascenso. Y si, Steve se enfada como todos. No le agradaba la idea de discutir con él. Menos de Banner. Suspiró mentalmente, haciéndose la idea de que tendría que contarle que fue lo que pasó por su mente cuando quiso acercarse al científico. Pero lo que menos quería en estos momentos, era sentirse vulnerable nuevamente. Porque eso fue lo que le hizo sentir Bruce, una damisela en peligro, siendo que ella no es así ni tampoco se comportaba de esa forma. Volteó a verlo. Estaba enfadado y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Y bien…?

— No sé por donde empezar… la verdad, es que no sé que pasó por mi mente en ese momento Steve. —Dijo Natasha— Creo, que simplemente me sentí confundida…

A Steve se le hacía sentido. Él también se sintió así desde que Natasha lo besó cuando huían de SHIELD en aquel entonces. Pero aún no respondía a su pregunta interna, esa que tenía miedo de consultar…

— ¿Te gustaba?

Y lo hizo. Directo al grano Steve Rogers. Lo único que quería saber era eso. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto, pero se mantenía sereno, no demostraba nerviosismo, sólo con un poco de autoridad y Natasha aflojaba. Últimamente sabía como manejar los estados de ánimo de la espía.

— Tal vez…

— Es simple Nat: Si o no.

— ¿Por qué te interesa saber eso? —Ahora era ella la que se cruzaba de brazos—

— Ya te dije, quiero saber que te hizo él —Steve estaba empeñado en saber— No dejaré que te vayas de acá, hasta que me cuentes todo Nat

Natasha soltó una risa sarcástica. No podía creer que Steve Rogers le estuviera haciendo literalmente una escena de celos. Había algo que sí le gustaba a la pelirroja, y era hacer sentir a Steve de esa manera. Parecía un niño haciendo una pataleta por un dulce que le pertenecía.

— ¿Sabes? No estoy para que me hagas esta escena Steve. Sólo vine a hacerte compañía, pero veo que estás ofuscado con este tema. No me interesa hablarlo y no lo haré contigo.

Mientras Natasha le hablaba, Steve se dirigía a su puerta, cerrándola con llave. La espía miraba incrédula aquella escena ¿a que jugaba Rogers?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Te dije que no te irás de acá, hasta que me cuentes todo. Si tengo que cerrar mi habitación para lograrlo, pues lo haré —Dijo con determinación el rubio. Ni él sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, pero la idea de acorralar a Natasha le parecía entretenido—

— Te volviste loco Rogers.

— Tal vez… —Recordó la respuesta anterior que Natasha le había dicho con respecto a sus sentimientos por Bruce. Natasha notó el sarcasmo, por no decir la referencia a eso— Bien —Se sentó en su cama— Tengo toda la tarde para escucharte…

Natasha sentía que estaba perdiendo como en la guerra. Aparte que, era como si estuviera en la boca del lobo. Ya no había escapatoria con esto. Steve había ganado y ella tenía que rendirse.

¿De verdad ella le contaría todo con respecto a lo que llegó a sentir por Bruce? Aún no comprendía el por qué debía hacerlo. Se tomó la sien con su mano e intentó ordenar su mente para poder comenzar.

— Creo que quería sentirme querida por un momento —Soltó la pelirroja. En realidad, no sabía si era lo que de verdad llegó a pensar con Banner— Pero como ves, nunca podré tener una relación formal con alguien. El amor y los sentimientos te vuelven vulnerable, eso fue lo que me hizo sentir Bruce.

Steve la escuchaba atentamente. Y la única conclusión que sacaba con eso, era de que sí, ella había sentido cosas por el científico. Eso lo defraudó un poco. Sintió como si una parte de su corazón se desmoronaba. Estaba atormentado, su mente decía que ya no era lógico seguir intentándolo, pero su corazón le dictaba lo contrario. Además, se sentía arrepentido de haberle dicho a Natasha que ella podría ser su amiga. Quizás por eso se alejó y lamentaba eso.

— Por alguna extraña razón, me siento culpable —Le confesó Steve. La espía parpadeó rápido unos segundos porque no se creía lo que escuchaba. —

— ¿Por qué? —El rubio se levanta de la cama y se acerca a ella, quedando algunos centímetros cerca de su rostro. Natasha retrocede un paso hacia atrás, pero él se mantenía firme—

— Porque debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho…

— Qué cosa…

Ella se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba asustada pues lo tenía demasiado cerca. Porque tenía que admitir que Steve Rogers la hacía flaquear. Era diferente a lo que sentía con Banner. Sí Bruce la hizo sentir débil, Steve la hacía sentir peor. Cada paso que él daba hacia ella, era una respiración menos para Natasha. Como era posible que él y solo él pudiera ocasionar este tipo de sensaciones en ella. Tal vez esa fue la razón de la lejanía: Sólo quería olvidar lo que Steve le _provocaba_.

— ¿Confías en mí?

— Tú sabes la respuesta… —Le dedicó una media sonrisa, es que el rubio amaba—

Steve no era de aquellos hombres modernos. Era de otro tiempo y otras costumbres. Le costaba mucho poder adaptarse. Conquistar hoy en día a una mujer, al menos para él, se le hacía demasiado complicado, sobre todo si quería que Natasha se fijara en él.

Pero algo sacó de una conversación que tuvo hace algún tiempo con Clint. El mejor amigo de Natasha.

Barton le había confesado que, cuando conoció a Natasha, creyó sentirse atraído por ella, y por qué no. Es una mujer hermosa, de rasgos finos, piel tan blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos, que hipnotizaban a cualquiera.

El punto es que, Clint le mencionó que ella de cierta manera, saca siempre ventaja de su sensualidad. Cualquier hombre no podría resistirse a eso, porque le gustaba tener el control de todo. Pero que cuando es a ella a quien acorralan, puedes vulnerar su mundo entero.

Tomó apuntes sobre eso y pensó, que la mejor manera de hacer entrar en razón a Natasha, era hacer algo como esto.

…Porque ya no podía con esta presión en su pecho…

…Porque quería hacerle saber a su "amiga", que ya no la ve como tal…

…Porque endemoniadamente la _quería con él_ , no con Banner…

…Porque si no lo hacía se volvería **loco**.

Y de la nada, Steve Rogers tenía a una Natasha Romanoff _acorralada_ en su cama. La besaba como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Ella no ponía resistencia, al contrario. De hecho, ella tampoco se había percatado el momento exacto donde él la había tomado por la cintura y había comenzado todo este embrollo. Estaba totalmente cegada por los besos del rubio. Y sus labios se sentían demasiado bien al tener contacto con su cuello ¿de donde demonios había aprendido? No se lo quería imaginar.

Si bien ella tenía miedo de sentirse débil por culpa de Steve, tenía que admitir que no quería que él se detuviera. Era como un sueño tenerlo ahí, semidesnudo, porque se había sacado la polera. Natasha sentía su estómago explotar de tantas emociones juntas. Su corazón bombeaba más que otras veces que lo tenía cerca.

Ella acariciaba su bien formada espalda y podría sentir cada músculo a través de las yemas de sus dedos y no podía evitar no excitarse. Había perdido. La Natasha Romanoff, fría, despiadada, la femme fatale más conocida, había sido derrotada por el capitán américa. Porque él era su debilidad. Todo este tiempo fue él.

Ahora fue el turno de ella de sacarse la remera por el calor. Natasha no quería perder el contacto con Steve y lo atrajo velozmente a sus labios. El rubio se dio cuenta de esta acción y se apegó aún más a ella. Podía sentir aquella tela que cubrían ambos senos de su amante. Y le molestaba demasiado. Si fuera por él, en ese mismo momento tiraría el sujetador de una sola vez, pero todo con calma, se decía. El ya tener a Natasha en su habitación y en su cama ya era un logro que bien, lo veía bastante lejano.

Natasha comenzaba a pedir más del rubio, pero no estaba segura si quería él llegar a ese punto. Entonces se detuvo y lo alejó para mirarlo.

— Tengo una pregunta para ti… —Steve abrió los ojos, encontrándose con aquellos orbes esmeralda que tanto le gustaba admirar. Él asintió— ¿Estás seguro de querer avanzar?

— ¿Tienes miedo Romanoff? —Le contestó con otra pregunta agitado y con un tono amenazador. Ella se ruborizó con ese comentario. Claro que no tenía miedo. O sea, si, tal vez un poco. — Si quieres lo dejamos hasta acá…

— No he dicho eso…—Afirmó— Yo nunca tengo miedo.

— Deja de mentir Natasha… —La abrazó con fuerza y fue acercándose a su oído— Dime si Bruce te hizo sentir algo como esto y te dejo en paz…

— ¿Qué?

Preguntó incrédula. No podía creer lo que estaba diciéndole el rubio. Lo separó un poco de ella para encararlo.

— ¿Qué demonios Steve? ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Natasha estaba perdiendo los estribos. Ya no le gustaba el juego que había empezado su compañero—

— Entonces, eso es un no —Le dedicó una sonrisa triunfadora—

— ¡No te he respondido nada! Estás sacando tus propias conclusiones. Si seguí hasta acá contigo, es porque no le tengo miedo a los retos.

— Pues parece todo lo contrario —El rubio se separó de ella, observándola más—

— Steve, somos amigos… los amigos no se encaman —Ella subió un poco, acercándose a su rostro—

— Ya no quiero que seas mi amiga. —Steve le respondió finalmente—

— Entonces… —Natasha mojó sus labios y preguntó— ¿Estuviste celoso todo este tiempo que coqueteaba con Bruce? —Abrió más los ojos para ver bien la expresión del rubio—

— Tú que crees… —Suspiró—

El semblante de Steve cambió a uno que indicaba cierta tristeza. Ella a pesar de lo fría que puede llegar a ser con la gente, se le partía el corazón ver al capitán de esa manera. Ahora era ella la que se sentía culpable. Y no podía culparlo. Steve es un hombre de los cuarentas. También sabe de que no era muy bueno acercándose a una mujer. Su corazón se estremeció de repente y en modo de apoyo, puso su mano en la mejilla de él, acariciándola. Sintió como se empezaba a relajar.

— No digas nada mas Rogers… Perdóname. —Soltó en un susurro la pelirroja— Soy una idiota que no sabe lo que tiene al lado… siempre estuviste aquí. Nunca me dejaste sola…y, aun así, te empeñaste en conquistarme de igual forma…

— ¿Entonces te gusto, aunque sea un poco? —Le preguntó Steve. Ella pudo notar algo de emoción en aquella sentencia—

— Me encantas Steve.

Ambos vengadores siguieron su camino de besos y caricias al ritmo de la copiosa lluvia que aún caía esa tarde en Nueva York.

Porque desde ese día, Natasha Romanoff había caído acorralada entre las sábanas de un Steve Rogers _sediento de ella_.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Les traigo otro oneshot no tan fogoso como el anterior. Quizás ni les guste. En fin. Saludos a la gente que me lee _o/

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
